


Let's Play Pretend

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Computer Viruses, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Killing, Love/Hate, Multi, Roommates, Stalking, Trust Issues, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Freshman Axl forces his BFF, home-schooled X, to go to the university with him... and stalk the gunslinger's crush.Let's lay it out in the open. X is a female here.Chapter 1-7 is background info (fluff and humor)... Then the real story starts at chapter 7 beyond which is a roller-coaster towards death and other dark stuff.[Story is gonna be a guide on (1st part) how to be the worst stalker and (2nd part) not what to do to help your best friend.]





	1. Shut-in

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've read too much fanfiction of a certain froggy Writer. O-o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrast to another story, Sigma cares for X deeply and supports X. X is the laziest NEET ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Encountering your Target.

"I refuse." The bald tall reploid interjected, glaring at the intrusive working student.

 

"Shut up Sigma. I am talking to X and not you." The spiky-haired brunet took a step forward, staring at his disinterested friend. "How about it X? Help your BFF and drag yo booty out of here!"

"X does not need to go to school!" Sigma raised his tone, peeved how the gunslinger decided to picklock the door, barge in, snatch a bag of chips and march to his adopted-sibling's room.

"Puh-lease. You've got lackeys from that school. Surely, X will learn stuff and whatever." The visitor sat on the bed, already done with the bag of chips. "So... whaddya say?"

"Wait a sec Axl. Let me get this straight." The brunet called X didn't look up, playing a PS4 game while muttering. "First week in college, you somehow got a crush. Your crush is a guy. Instead of denying you're gay, you decided to embrace it. A month already passed and you're desperate for sex. You want me to disguise as one of his stalkers just to check if he's bi, am I right?"

"Yep." Axl confirmed and Sigma whacked Axl's head. Sigma scolded, "X will do no such thing!"

 

"Stop babying X! She's older than you!" Axl whined, rubbing his head.

"How dare you accuse me of belittling the mother of all reploids!?" Sigma walked towards X's side and hugged the indifferent brunet from the back. "As long as I remain active, I will supply X with everything she desires!"

"T-thanks Sigma." X closed one eye as Sigma rubbed his cheek against hers. Unable to focus on her console, X paused her game. "But I'm pretty sure I can drop out after helping my friend. I'm not gonna stay there for too long.."

"But who's going to cook food or take care of the drunk Doctor or greet me when I come back home?" Sigma murmured and X pet Sigma's head. "It's only for a short while. I promise to text you every day."

"I will have my right-hand watch over you. If Vava makes a move on you, I give you permission to castrate the bastard." Sigma cheered up and X has a sweat drop at the subtle brutality.

"O...Kay?" X laughed before looking away from her creepy foster foster brother.

"Clingy." Axl rolled his eyes as X squirmed in he bear hug. X fixed her shirt instead, unable to get out. "Fine. Since I'm tired of hearing Dr. Cain rant about his children's void love life, ("Why does the Doctor want us to get married? We're reploids for Asimov's sake." Sigma grimaced.) I'm in. How are we gonna do this?"

 

"Ok. The guy I like is called Zero." Axl enumerated. Sigma inquired, "Are you referring to Star Hunter Zero? The blonde who can tear heads with his bare hands?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" Axl nodded as X internally panics at the description. Sigma nodded, "Indeed. I've been trying to recruit him to my organization but that blasted General also has eyes on him!"

"I thought the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce are sister organizations?" X blinked and Sigma heaved, "I prefer being the stronger faction X and doesn't Zero like this Iris girl?"

"Pft. No way! Why would she be the leader of the Zero fanclub then?" Axl watched X tilt his head. Axl continued, "So this is your first objective. I want you, in my stead, to join the Zero fanclub."

"Why can't you join?" X frowned. Axl mirrored his friend's expression. "They're all homophobes. I need you to get in and grab whatever info there is about him. Of course, you gotta research about Zero to answer their questions and pretend you're madly dedicated...."

 

"Pst! Sigma. How does this Zero guy act?" X whispered as she checked online. 'A saber user and Light! What's with the long hair?'

"It depends on the circumstance. For your safety, I suggest you stay away from him." Sigma looked pretty worried for once. X grinned, "Are you afraid I'll fall in love with the guy?"

"You're too good for him." Sigma squeezed X's waist, causing X to wince lightly. "That German model has nothing on me!"

"Ew. No thanks." Axl squinted at Sigma as X laughed at the joke. "So after you get the good stuff, give it to me but I'm pretty sure Zero has more secrets so stalk him down too."

"It's easier if I'm in the same section as you two..." X pouted and Sigma let go, aware what he has to do.

"I have you covered. Just stay there and relax." Sigma smiled before walking out.

"Thanks Sigma." X cheered, returning to her console.

 

* * *

 

 

"..." Axl stared at X, furrowing his brows. "Dude! You have Sigma wrapped in your fingers!"

"Blame Cain." X saved her game before shutting it down. "Why did you choose me again?"

"You're my only female friend that I can trust. Cinnamon is too nice and Marino wants a price."

"Fun~" X stretched her arms, hearing her joints pop. "But I can't use my real name. Dr. Cain was drunk when he registered 'Rockman X' as a guy."

"The better!" Axl placed his legs on the bed, confident. "If you screw up, you won't lose anything. You can drop out and continue playing videogames and being a lazy freeloader in this place. What could go wrong?"

"You're right." X scratched her belly. "Sigma's surely making a pseudo name right?"

 

"If only he acts that way when I apply for Job Training." Axl stood up, "Okay! Time to shop some female clothes."

"What? What for?" X watched her friend grab her wallet. "Marino grew another inch?"

"For you X. You gotta look like a girl." Axl answered, "and if you're gonna be my roomie, you are not going to wear my stuff!"

"Guy shirts are comfy." X confessed, wearing Sigma's white shirt without any bottom. Axl scowled, "No. Girls who wear guy shirts are often labelled as the guy's GF. Besides, you don't even have a bra or a panty!"

"I don't care." X mumbled, hugging her **No** pillow and revealing a black brief underneath. "It's not my fault I'm in a guy household."

"What's your cupsize again?" Axl walked out, waving the wallet in the air. X looked down, shrugging. "Ask Cain. He knows my sizes."

"Wow X... Really?" Axl shook his head, closing the door.

"What's his problem?" X continued lying on the bed, reading articles about the crimson swordsman.

 

...

 

"What's so special about him?" X mused until the brunet searched Zero in Cains Labs database. X's eyes widen, "He's excavated like me.... But a feral android?"


	2. Bodyguard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote Dynamo before.... Fun. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Interacting with fellow stalkers.

"..." X backed away, staring at the females crowding her.

 **Help.** X sent an SOS but Axl was all for this.

**No. Keep at it. You can join the club faster if you spread some lies here and there.**

**I don't know how to lie.** X found deceit a waste of time. Feelings be damned. If someone sucks at fighting then just say it in his/her face and give him/her tips. 'Stop kicking the bush and give it nourishment.'

 

"Well..." X rubbed the back of her neck, looking down. "I'm planning to be an navigator  ~~since they're going to monitor Hunter duties~~.."

"You're so lucky!" A female said and yet another female reploid tugged X by the shoulder. "Yeah X. You're so lucky you got in the section with the best-looking guys!"

"Oh?" X watched the girls all huddle around her. Merely looking at them is causing X to feel dizzy, but it seems they know that X is a fresh egg (ready to assimilate). "Who are these males?"

 

"There's Colonel, but he has a sister-complex with Iris." One of the females remarked. The other shorter reploid commented, "There's Zero, always stoic and hard-working."

"There's Dynamo, but he's always flirting." One of the females giggled. X secretly PMed Axl,  **Make them stop!**

 **Can't handle gossip? Well get used to it. Lol.** Axl watched X pout before noticing the door slide behind his BFF.  **X. Here comes Boba Fett's rip-off.**

"Get out of my sight." A purple reploid threatened, causing everyone but X to scatter.

 **'** Ah rust. **'** X thought, slowly turning around. X hesitated, greeting the irked reploid. "Hi Vava."

"You..." Vile didn't sound so happy. Contrary to Sigma, Vile hates X with every fiber of his being. X calls Vile her... Frenemy. [Also, Vile is a tsundere.]

 

*Click!

 

"?!" X raised her hands in chest level, emerald eyes staring at the pissed Hunter. Vile scowled, "Who do you think you are, entering this school like you own the place?!"

"T-that's not what I'm here for!" X denied, wondering if wearing a navy blue hoodie, a black skirt and long white knee socks was what one considered showing off. 'Maybe I should've worn those navigator clothes instead?!'

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. You're all over the school! The reploid who shitting perfected the shooting simulation." Vile pushed X to a table, causing X to hold the table behind her.

"You think you're so special?" Vile hissed, gripping X's hoodie. X blinked, tugged close and inches away from the helmet-wearing reploid. X whispered, minimizing her volume. "Sigma?"

"Fuck **you**." Vile whispered back in utter disdain.

 

"Vile. Let go of our classmate immediately." A reploid behind Vile said. X scanned the reploid, noting its affiliation to be Repliforce. Behind him was a crimson reploid talking with a brown-haired navigator. The crimson Hunter had no affiliation but the female was also part of the Repliforce.

 **Is she Iris?** X sent a photo of the Repliforce girl. Axl confirmed.  **That's her. To join the club, talk to her on break time. Tell her how you noticed how sad Zero is and that you want to make him happy.**

"Be grateful pussy." Vile lets go, grumbling under his breath. X watched the purple reploid walk away before looking at her savior.  **Is it because Iris loves Zero and she'll kill me if I tell her about my objective?**

"Are you okay?" The reploid held X's hand, squeezing it as if to reassure her. "I apologize for my classmate's action."

 **Look man. I don't get girls either. Just stick with the plan.**  Axl watched the girls talking amongst themselves. X retracted her hand, smiling gratefully. "It's fine. Thanks for the save."

"... I apologize for not introducing myself! My name is Colonel from Repliforce. (Colonel pulled out a wire from his right arm.) As your president, you may copy my notes for last week."

 

"Thanks." X took the wire and plugged it in her earpiece. Looking up, X wondered why Colonel was stunned.  **What did I do this time?**

 **Dude~! You plug it in your arm, not your earpiece. Are you flirting or something?** X blushed, unplugging it immediately. "I-I'm sorry! I was not made aware of the customs here!"

"I-it's fine. You didn't know any better." Colonel retrieved the wire but X swore the guy is judging her.  **What else do I need to know Axl?**

 **Don't act like a whiny baby. All of the guys hate that type of female, me included.** X took note as Iris and Zero entered the scene.

"Is something wrong brother?" Iris asked but X was more focused on the blonde.

 **Axl. Is Zero overexerting himself? Just look at his stance.** X took a picture as she crossed her arms, observing every detail of the target.  **Well.** **I remember Zero always entering the training room. Maybe he recently came there?**

"Nice to meet you too, Iris and Zero." X looked away temporarily before Zero noticed her scrutiny. As Iris told her about the sceneries, X slowly  looked back at Zero only to see frozen sapphire eyes look back at her. X remained eye contact, scanning the reploid.  **Zero also has trouble sleeping at night. Has he gone to a medic?**

 **Dunno. You can find out later.** X agreed with the plan but X, while listening to Iris, didn't think Zero would return the favor.  **Axl. I think he knows!**

 

 **No way! Come on. Go talk about something that could help the investigation.** Axl pushed X. Confident, X proceeded to mess up. "So how many training areas do this place have?"

"You're a navigator." Iris stared at X with that cute-  **I don't like her.**

 **What? Why not?** X Pmed, confused as well regarding Iris' statement. "A-are navigators not allowed to enter the area?"

"Yes unless accompanied by a hunter." Colonel nodded and X received Axl's message.  **She's trying too hard to please people. I bet she's a yandere.**

"I see." X found that strange, but it made sense. Iris could fit the bill as a yandere. "How unfortunate."

"The professor's coming!" Alia rushed in, pushing between Zero and Iris. X used that time to move away and take a seat farthest from everyone... It was the seat in front of the teacher, at the middle.

Thank goodness the teacher came in or someone would try sitting beside her.

 

....

 

 **Hey! You got Iris' interest by flustering her brother. Iris secretly wants her brother to get a GF.** Axl listened to the students as X paid attention to the teacher.  **Hey. Whatchu doing?**

 **Reading your books and making reviewers so you'll have no choice but to play with me. I have hundreds of games that have secret endings for dual players.** X scribbled on the data pad, adding arrows to connect the detail to another.

 **What do you plan on doing after that X? I mean, you are going to stay at least six months in here.**  X paused, staring up at the presentation.  **I'm gonna sit on the back, right beside you to play videogames. If I'm terribly bored, I'll skip class. You coming?**

 **That's the gamer I know.**  Axl closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. **S** **ee you after five hours. Navigators and Hunters have different schedules.**

 **Thanks.** X scratched the bottom of her breast, finding bras too restraining.  **And did you have to get the fancy ones?**

 **Lol.** Axl falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Exiting the classroom with the other females, X bid goodbye to Axl before rushing behind Iris. To be honest, X found Iris really cute like those game characters in her games. Too bad Axl doesn't like her so much.

"Oh? Good day X." Iris smiled as X reached for her lower arm. "Is something wrong?"

"Is your friend okay?" X asked, setting the plan in motion. "He didn't seem so cheerful when you gave him a bento after class."

"You mean Zero? Yes. He is always tired." Iris' smile grew worn. X really feels bad for wanting Axl's happiness over her own. X can't help it. Axl's second priority always. Family is first then Vava last.... Yeah. X needs more friends.

"He doesn't seem to be sleeping well. Have you tried asking him to go see a doctor?" X asked and Iris shook her head vehemently, "Oh heaven's forbid. Zero hates scientists! I can't bring myself to do that."

"But...  ~~I'm a de facto scientist in Cains lab.~~ he seems so tired." X was earnest on this, looking at the navigator as they walked to class. Iris nodded, "I know how you feel... Tell you what. How about you meet me later at 9 PM at Building C?"

"Of course, I only want to help." X had her fingers crossed behind her back, feeling remorseful for lying. She was here to help her BFF, not the dangerous reploid.

 

...

 

X continued writing the reviewers, all the while hacking the system and checking the grades of Zero. The recommendations, suggestions, address coordinates, medical history, everything she could get before the class ended.

 

X repeated the action in the next two classes, concealing her tracks and making sure she encrypts her data before someone decides to hack her at random. Sigma did warn her about the antics here. Random hack attempts could blow her cover.

 

...

 

"How you?" Axl asked, nudging X's shoulder. "And the investigation?"

"Why couldn't you love someone harmless?" X yawned, covering her mouth. "And yeah. I did. I'm gonna meet her at 9."

"Awesome. Sounds like a cult." Axl then asked, "Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure but Vava's staring at me..." X stared at Vile from a distance, "For a bodyguard, he looks like the guy who'll kill me."

"Ditch him." Axl grinned, "He's popular with the ladies."

"Really? They must be nuts." X commented as Axl handed his Hunter chip, placing it in her right arm.

"Nah. Girls dig bad boys." Axl told, establishing a connection with X. "And your storage is huge!"

"The more to remember the plots of my games." X raised her hand, "Let's do this."

"Don't establish eye contact!" Axl laughed as X avoided the purple reploid.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking towards the main station, Axl pulled out his guns. "Ready X?"

" _We're going to be the first if we do this._ " X confessed and Axl rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine. I'm always the first so everyone can see me fight. Zero always give me feedback on how to improve."

" _And you also get to watch Zero. Cunning._ " X selects a mission. " _How about this?_ "

 

**[Annihilation mission]**

**Recruiting: Five hunters to start...**

 

"What the hell?" Axl never saw this mission before. "Where'd you find that?"

"Shit! This is the Killing game!" One of the hunters accidentally entered the server, cursing.

"What the?" Two more reploids appeared, backing away after realizing the mission as well. The other reploid stared at Axl, "Why?!"

"I dunno! Blame my navigator!" Axl pushed the blame and the three hunters talked with their navigators.

" _It was lying around._ " X sat on the navigator chair, picking up an XXX magazine. " _Wow! Axl. Did you know we have porn of both sex here? Hmm... Also furry and BDSM... Never knew._ "

"You do know the other hunters can hear you right?" Axl face palmed and another Hunter popped out. Axl knew that smug look anywhere, "Oh great. Dynamo's here."

"I heard our new classmate's here." Dynamo gave a mock salute, looking up. "And I received orders to protect you X."

 

**[Annihilation mission]**

**Initiating in five minutes...**

 

" _..._ _So it wasn't Vava?_ " X sounded relieved. Dynamo nodded, "The name's Dynamo. Hope we get along."

"Worst bodyguard ever." Axl frowned, "you're just after the nudes, aren't you?"

"No!" Dynamo denied, but whispered. "But she walks out nude right?"

" _Get outta her case, pervert!_ " A navigator screamed at her Hunter. Dynamo scratched his head, internally cringing at the sudden volume. "But it's true, isn't it?"

"Shit. I knew I forgot to buy something last week." Axl recalled staring at bathrobes but he didn't buy it. Another navigator exclaimed, " _Don't worry X! We'll let you borrow our stuff!_ "

" _How are you so soft?_ "

" _Stop touching me please..."_

"..." All five hunters stared at the sky. One of the hunters asked, "You know that moment, girls have more leeway in touching other girls but not guys?"

"Dude... Are you saying you want a guy to touch your dick?" Axl charged his dual pistols.

 

**[Annihilation mission]**

**Objective: Eliminate the Mastermind while minimizing damages and rescuing civilians.**

 

" _Allotted time is ten minutes._ " One of the navigators remarked before X turned it off. " _Sorry but not sorry. It's best if this isn't a group chat._ "

"Urgh. This place stinks." One of the hunters commented but Axl was staring at the rampaging reploid already ripping a man in front of them.

" _Axl. Reploid's weakness is fire._ " X hinted as Axl loaded his gun and shot the reploid on the head several time. " _Scout the area. I need more data."_

"Hey X. You know I'm part of Red Alert right?" Axl walked, shooting down the rogue machines.

" _I know..._ " X paused as Axl was able to kill another reploid. Axl heard a Hunter scream from the distance, "So you know I don't care about humans dying on me right?"

" _I know and I will help you find meaning on protecting them... Somehow_ _."_ X hummed and Axl heard paper flipping. Another scream and Axl asked, "You still reading porn?"

" _The porn has plot Axl."_ Another scream but now accompanied with laughter. " _Found the Mastermind. It's ten kilometers east of you. It's the scrawny reploid pretending to be dead. He's emitting large amounts of radiation around him.. be careful._ "

"How did the guy do it?" Axl ran there. X shrugged, " _Not sure but the reploid looks like a worker in a paper factory. His weakness is wind, but his attacks are fire._ "

"Armor?" Axl asked, hiding behind a bush and peeking to see the burning body.

" _Most likely_ _._ " X agreed, " _It's you and Dynamo left. The area's overrun by rogue reploids. We have four minutes before you succumb to the unknown illness._ "

 

"That's scary." Axl got off and shot an ice and wind grenade. The reploid stood up and jumped just in time before the explosions occurred. Axl cursed, "Shit!"

" _Use your thermal. He's the brightest and currently holding a tree to hit you-_ " Axl dodged the first tree but he didn't see the burning bench. Fallen to the ground, Axl rolled before realizing the burns he received from the attack. One more hit and he's out.

" _What is a kid doing there? Save her Axl!_ " X ordered and Axl got the coordinates. Axl hissed, "Can't I save myself first to stop the freaking reploid?"

" _No. You will save both. Maximize your EAS, grab the girl while shooting ice shots to deflect the fire shots. You drop the girl after the reploid begins charging at you. Whether you like it or not, you are going to use your beginner's beam dagger and stab the guy's core at the center of his chest. You pluck the dagger out, rush back to pick the girl and get out of there._ " X explained and Axl asked, "What am I, a perfectionist?!"

" _I memorized the_ _pattern of the reploid's attack. You'll be fine."_ X reassured and Axl took a deep breath. Axl winced, realizing his leg got slightly damage. "Well fuck me."

 

" _We could always wait for back up._ " X made Axl more resolved on doing this.

"I hate you." Axl rushed forward, grabbing the crying child about to get burnt to death.

" _Hacking your system. Red Alert limited your capabilities._ " Axl felt a sudden burst and he was able to even put the child in a safe distance.

" _Huh? I_ _underestimated you._ "

"I feel loved." Axl pulls out his dagger. "Why the dagger again?"

" _Armor_."

"But I suck at close combat." Axl sulked.

" _Too bad. You don't have enough firepower to destroy him nor do you have the ability to stun him efficiently lest you want to get infected._ "

"Great." Axl wished he got a sword. Turning around, Axl has one shot at this. Get close, stab the guy and get out of range. Unfortunately, Axl performed all acts except he wasn't able to remove the dagger.

" _Axl.... Why?_ "

"Ah..." Axl squinted at the moving reploid. "My bad..."

 

*Swwwsh!

 

"Thanks for waiting." Dynamo retrieved his blade, watching the reploid fall behind him. Axl grumbled, "Don't mention it."

" _He's a pretty good bodyguard._." X complimented and Dynamo smiled, "Just doing my job."


	3. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X doesn't know what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: When one realizes they aren't a stalker but still pushes themselves to do it.

"So you're X."

 

"?" X slowly turned to see a tall blonde look at her area. X looked away, playing a mobile game. "Yes... Why are you here?"

"I come here from time to time. It's quiet." Zero sat down on a chair, placing the bento on the table.

"This place is abandoned..." X added, taking a sip of the coffee she bought.

"I don't care." Zero opened the bento, frowning down on it.

"You like plants?" Hiding under a table at the left most corner, X told Axl she'd start after a week of getting used to things.

"Just silence." Zero leaned on the chair, looking back at X again. "You?"

 

"Playing." X responded, waiting for the screen to load as she tore a pack of edible bolts. Munching on it like peanuts, X continued her game.

"I see..." Zero looked back at his bento. "Is that your lunch?"

"I eat every three hours." X flopped on the floor, staring at her phone.

"Oh."

Neither spoke afterwards which was fine with X. Playing this adventure game is tough, needing to tilt her phone. X changed her position several times, opting to curl on the mossy floor.

 

...

 

Ten minutes before the bell, X turned her phone off and reached for her bag of bolts only to see it empty. X frowned, pretty sure she didn't eat much and proceeded to drink her coffee... It got spilled.

"What? No..." X pouted.

"What is it?" Zero asked and X moved back into the dark, eyes wide. "You're still here?!"

"Hn." Zero nodded, watching the cat eat his food. X stood up, dusting her clothes. "Can I speak with him for a sec?"

"You mean the cat?" Zero stared at the incoming brunet. X nodded, picking the cat up. "Yes the cat. Who else would I talk to?"

"..." Zero shrugged, returning to his phone.

"Listen here." X whispered to the cat. The cat stared back at her and mewed. X continued, "Are there any robotic pest here?"

"Nya~" The cat raised its paw and looked at Zero. X and the cat both stared at Zero.

 

"Damn me." X placed the kitty down, shaking her head. "Well that's a dud."

"Talking to a feline for answers?" Zero asked and X scowled at Zero.

"No. The cat's fine." X picked her bag and walked away, telling the crimson hunter before she closed the door. "The snack is only twenty zenny. It's at the vending machine in between sector B and D!"

 

* * *

 

 "You look like someone stole your ice cream." Axl remarked as X sat beside Axl.

"They stole my bolts." X placed her hoodie on, noticing Dynamo coming over. Axl nodded, "Must be tough... And about the room assignments..."

"Sigma transferred you and Axl to the Star Section's dormitory so I can keep an eye out for you." Dynamo winked and X grumbled, "Great. More roomies... Just what I needed."

"Don't worry X. It's the same as the old system, by pairs. Nothing's going to happen there." Axl grinned, "More importantly, I get to see Zero more!"

"What are you a fanboy?" Dynamo chuckled as Axl fumed. Axl thwacked Dynamo by the head using a notebook, "N-no way! He's just kinda okay I guess?"

"Uh-huh. Hey X? Did you know Axl has a-"

 

*Bam!

 

"That's too much guys. Remember. We're in Leadership class." X watched Dynamo dodge a bullet from Axl. Dynamo answered, "You haven't told her?"

"She doesn't need to know." Axl made X stare at Axl.

"Doesn't know what?" X asked, now curious. Dynamo replied, "The leader of the New Generations called Lumine is trying to recruit him. The organization itself is damn creepy and they could turn to anyone. That's the reason why he's skipping class from time to time."

"Whatever..." Axl looked away as X stood up from her seat.

"Axl." X pat her fellow brunet's shoulder, perking up. "You gave me an idea on what to do for the semester!"

"X no." Axl squinted. X smile turned to a grin, "X yes!"

"..." Dynamo whistled, "So **it** is in the family."

"What is?" X asked. Dynamo responded, "Charisma and insanity. Dangerous combo... I'm in."

"No!" Axl refused both of the reploids. "Who in their sane minds would destroy a reconnaissance organization for no reason?!"

 

 "He's right."

 

"Vile?!" Axl looked at the purple reploid, finally complete for their team building exercise.

"If anyone's going to destroy an organization with no reason, the leader should be me." Vile caused X and Axl to be surprised while Dynamo laughed at the claim.

"Might as well bring Sigma." Dynamo said cheerfully. X puffed her cheek, "No. He'll end up recruiting Lumine for god-knows-what reason."

"We have to kill everyone. Leave nothing behind." Vile confirmed and Axl scratched his head, "Lumine is my... Very late twin unit."

"..." All three of them stared at Axl.

"Incest isn't my thing." Dynamo took a step back.

"Nope. We're still destroying the group." Vile shook his head. X nodded, "Then we will prepare to destroy them!"

"You all need to see the doctor." Axl sighed and all four of them sat down.

 

"Why do you hate X, Vile?" Dynamo asked.

"It's like the world glorifies her for the stupidest of things. X sicken me." Vile stared at X and looked away. "Potential? What potential? She's always hesitating."

"Love you too." X, who was sitting beside Vile leaned her head on Vile's arm. Vile grunted, but didn't move away. "If she wasn't Sigma's doll, I would've killed her by now."

"X has back-up technology. That's what makes her special." Axl watched Dynamo pick X off Vile before the reploid does something bad.

"Yeah. I won't mind if you kill me." X had a question mark when Dynamo pet her head. "What?"

 

"You're so small and oddly cute." Dynamo frowned, "Is Sigma into loli?"

"It's the clothes." Axl confessed, "Just wait for the weekends."

"Oh?" Dynamo watched Vile pick the data sheets from the teacher. X frowned, "What does it say?"

"We need to create a CPU... From scratch." Vile stared at the scraps on the table. "Damn it. That's boring!"

"I'll do it." X takes the black frames, grabbing some bolts. Axl cheered, "You go do that X!"

"Woohoo! We're moral support!" Dynamo watched X begins screwing the parts.

 

...

 

"I'm bored. Let's talk about something." Axl sighed, looking away from Zero's table. Dynamo nodded, looking up from his arms. "Did you hear about the recent division in the Maverick Hunters meant to kill both humans and reploids?"

"No detentions whatsoever?" Vile asked and Dynamo nodded, "None. So far, there's only two in the division. The Father of all Reploids and Sigma."

"W-what?!" Axl's eyes darted to X's direction. Dynamo sent some articles in their chat, "Read this. Amazing right?"

"Impossible. The Archetype couldn't squash a rebellion in a week!" Vile was also staring at X.

"That's what the news reporters said." Dynamo shrugged, leaning his chin and also staring at X. "I wonder how killing more than ten thousand humans feel like with a single shot?"

 

"I only threatened them... I uninstalled the upgrades afterwards." X muttered, finalizing the CPU. Dynamo leaned closer, "Why?"

"I don't want it." X stared back at the albino. "Do. You. Have. A. Problem. With. That?"

"I do! Why didn't you fight me?" Vile hit X by the elbow, squeezing X to Dynamo's side. X harrumphed, "I was buffed up to the max Vava. You'd think I'm in steroids."

"Guys? I feel left out." Axl tugged Dynamo away so X could have space. "Where's the Star section again?"

"Past the garden." Dynamo tugged X to his lap, laughing as Vile also fell on X's arm. "Domino effect."

"I have a score to settle with you bastard." Vile glared at Dynamo. The albino grinned, "Not my fault he picked me, Va-va~"

"No fighting!" X popped her head out, raising her arms. "You two are acting up because you're hungry! That's all!"

"Speaking of dinner, can we go now?" Dynamo checked the time, "I gotta ki- (X stared at him) kick someone's ass. Brb."

 

"Dynamo's an assassin." Vile stated, "Not sure why he's here."

"I think he likes Sigma!" X exclaimed and Vile face palmed. Axl picked the CPU up, "Gonna submit this now. You guys can go ahead and do whatever."

 "Training room." Vile stood up, ordering X. "Don't attract creeps. You are my kill, got it?"

"K..." X watched the two leave, standing up to follow Axl. Halfway, X paused and sent a file to a group of frustrated reploids with a note.

**Easy guide for kids.**

**P.S. Stop making those faces. It reminds me of the people in the toilets.**

X walked off, fully aware it was Zero's team she sent this to.

* * *

 

"I don't like you."

 

"?" X slowly looked up from her position, seeing the crimson reploid once more.

"Is this also one of your hanging spots?" X frowned, _honestly worried if God really wants her to start stalking the reploid_.

"Yes but that's besides the point." Zero sat down, gazing at her phone. "You're playing again."

"Tell you what. Just give me the list of places you go to with the time schedule so I'll leave you alone." X suggested, hitting two birds with one stone. Zero frowned, must've seen through her and refused. "How about you tell me where you tend to stay and I'll avoid you instead?"

"I'm new here." X looked back towards her game, choosing a set of cards. "You should have more authority as Vice President."

"..." Zero turned silent. X continued playing her game, asking. "Shouldn't you be hanging with your best friend?"

"They're busy." Damn it. Zero is well-trained on the art of omission. X continued playing, "What do you plan on doing here then?"

"Who are you really?" Zero asked and X can see Zero's gaze on her screen.

"Just a reploid. Don't you have any other activity to do?" X secretly hacked Zero's phone and initiates a call from Iris.

 

*Ring! Ring!

 

"Ah. Someone's calling you. You should go there." X returned to her game and Zero stared at the miscall.

"Just stop talking to me." Zero walked out and X listened to footsteps move away.

"Fine by me." X continued playing, curious if she should cut her hair next month.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sorry if we started late. I just got a sudden date with Zero!" Iris cheered, pushing X in front with her. "Hello everyone! This is X! Our new member!"

"Hi...?" X got lots of mistakes in the test, requiring to know Zero's sizes and food type or the sort of woman he looks at. X... May not be able to match up to these ladies. However! Iris still let her join, something about innocence and too new.

"Hello X!"

'Wow. There's at least a hundred of them.' X rubbed her eyes, finding the number of Zero fans creepy. Iris clapped her hands, "Listen everyone. You know Halloween is coming yes? This is the perfect opportunity to make sweets and a haunted house!"

"Yay!"

'How is that related to Zero-right. The surveillance cameras.' X has a sweat drop.

"Okay X. We're done here. You can go along now. Remember! We have our meetings every Tuesday." Iris smiled and X steadily walked off to listen and just record the data in her head. Wanting to find the bathroom, X opened one of the doors and saw a mini shrine of Zero with all of those stolen shots. X took a picture but didn't process it, moving on and hoping this was the worst.

It wasn't.

Collector's item room.

Tracking room with different dimensions available. [Oh. Zero's in the training and heading to the bathroom- Nope.]

~~Sex dolls.~~

X doesn't even want to know what's in the Zero room anymore  ~~but maybe just a peek. "My eyes!"~~

Nor does X want to know why the girls are screaming Zero's name in another room when Iris went away  ~~but maybe it isn't so bad- What are those two ladies doing to that innocent doll?!~~

Let's also not talk about the color coded schedules listed in the segregated journal entries where Zero sleeps and stays... In the library.

~~X worries if Axl will force her to read all this.~~

Or those moments X listened to how the females describe Zero and how they want Zero to take them.

 

...

 

"X?" Axl blinked as he noticed X walked towards him with a blank expression.

"..." Reaching for Axl's shoulder, X didn't care if she was acting odd around the people in the lounge. It was 11 PM and X has entered some sort of hell tonight.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"...Sure?" Axl watched X hug him, refusing to let go. Axl PMed X,  **That bad?**

 **Don't let me go there again.** X is not going to cry. No. The shaking of her shoulders are from the stress.

 **You gotta do it X, for me.** Axl received several files, opening it. Axl fell on the couch. "Oh shit!"

 **"I am so scared."** X revealed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Poor cinnamon roll." Axl hugged X, muttering apologies. "I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault but I need to know and at least I won't mind Sigma killing me."

 

*Click.

 

"What are you two doing?" Zero asked, breaking the sad moment.

"X searched Rule 34." Axl said lamely, but X was crying and seeing a female cry would almost always make an excuse work.

"..." Zero blinked, searching the rule and asking. "Why?"

"Curiosity." Axl rubbed X's back, "You don't mind if X sleeps with me right? I don't think she can handle the stress."

"Yeah..." Zero watched Axl pick X up, the brunet still sniffling as Axl bid good night.

 

Zero walked towards his room, groaning when he saw his assigned roommate. "It had to be _her_."


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add more characters before we start the real story and all hell breaks lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Preparations for Stalking

"Morning." X yawned, coming out of the bathroom only to see Axl's roommate staring at her. X blinked, "Hi Alia. Where's Axl-?"

"What are you doing?! Put some clothes on! Don't you have a bath robe or even a panty? You can't just walk around naked? Someone could blackmail you or worse!" The blonde scientist screamed as she placed a towel to cover her chest. X frowned, "But guys can walk out naked. Why can't I?"

"I don't know what house hold you live in, but you are going to always bring clothes before you enter and exit the bathroom, understood?" After drying X's upper part, Alia placed a blouse over her.

"Something wrong?" X blinked, watching the female frown. Alia nodded, "Your breasts are too human. (She poked X's chest) Your nipples are erect."

"It's because of the shower. It's a normal reaction.." X shrugged it off and was ready to exit before Alia dragged her back in again. Alia scolded, "You haven't even worn an underwear!"

"I'm going to get one right now." X whined and Alia pinched X's cheek. "Owowowow!"

 

"Of all the roommates Zero had to get, it had to be you." Alia picked X off her feet, proceeding to place the brunette on her bed.

"I'm roommates with Zero?" X watched Alia pulling out a white cotton underwear. "Oh. That looks soft."

"Yes." Alia gave it to X, watching the Android wear it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a guy."

"Funny you said that." X held a lock of her hair, frowning. "You know where's Axl?"

"He said he'll get your clothes." Alia watched X laugh. X stood up, the blouse able to cover her thighs. "Gonna go check."

"Wait-!" Alia reached for X but she ran out, closing the door.

 

"If Alia was single and I were a male, I'd date her." X confessed to herself, walking towards the last room. Opening the door, X stared at the controversial situation wherein Zero is on top of Axl.

"X-x!" Axl squeaked while X has that blank look.

"Don't worry. I'm going to delete my history today." X closed the door, turning around and walking towards the mini-guest room. "I wonder what's for breakfast?"

 

"Pancakes." Someone said as X waited for the elevator to open inside the mini-guest room. X looked at the stocky short reploid and asked, "You are?"

"My name's Double. Nice to meet you!" The yellow reploid raised his hand and X shook it.

"X. New student." X greeted unsure what else to say. Waiting for the elevator, Double asked. "So... X... You free today?"

"No. I have to research something for a friend. I also need to catch up for class." X watched the floor levels going up. 'I might as well get information lying around before entering...  _there_ again.'

"O-oh... Well. You can borrow my notes and we could do a group study in the Cafeteria!" Double suggested and X confessed, "I don't usually eat there... How about you tell me your club and I'll join it?  ~~I need three clubs right?~~ "

"R-really? I'm in the Drama club!" Double entered the elevator with X, staring up at her. "We need new recruits so this is really great!"

"I'm glad I can help." X pressed the button and the two waited.

"So X..." Double looked up again. X nodded and the male reploid asked, "If it's too personal, you don't have to answer but... You like someone already?"

"Not really." X crossed her arms, "I'm the sort of Android who checks the personality more than the looks. Don't want to fall in love with a psychopath right?"

 

"Yeah! Hahaha!" Double laughed alongside her. Before they reached their floor, Double asked. "You wanna exchange numbers?"

"Sure.." X wondered when Double wrote on the piece of paper, but accepted it either way. X pulled out her flip phone and sent a messages. "There. You have my phone number-? You okay?"

"I'm just... Very happy." Double is hyperventilating. X feels like she should call the medic. "You're very pure X. Thank you."

"Hmm..." X watched Double walk away as X proceeded to the lunch hall. There, X suddenly received a jacket from behind.

"You idiot. Are you asking to get raped?" Vile scowled at the brunet, also wearing casual but the helmet was still on. X blinked, smiling. "You do care."

"Shut up! I would never fuck you in a thousand years!" Vile gets a hug from the squishy android. "You disgust me."

 

"I'm hungry. Thanks for the jacket." X walked away, sitting beside Colonel. The reploid greeted X, "How's your sleep?"

"Not well.  ~~I dreamt I was one of the hunters Zero killed, that's all.~~ How about you and Iris?" X forked the blueberries on her pancake, munching on it.

"Fine. We need the energy for today, after all." Colonel nodded to himself, "I'm sure you read the rules that you must join a club. As a fresh recruit, you may take a sample of their expertise and decide on the path you wish to forge for yourself."

"I'm joining the Drama Club, but I'm willing to look around." X agreed.

"X! Join the swimming team!" Iris stood up and glomped on her head. [X can't help find her cute.] "It will help you with Ride Armor class by coordinating your joints in a more controlled fashion! Or, you can try the cooking club where you make so much food?!"

'She's so cute. I want to hug her." X wished as Iris ranted about the other clubs she joined right now and in the past.

"Now now Iris. Calm down. Let X decide." Colonel is also very cute with how he treats others so formally. X pouted, '' want to hug them both.'

"X." Someone calls out and X turned at the direction with a pancake stuffed in her mouth.

 

"Lifesaver." X swallowed before replying, watching a past colleague come to view. Iris lets go, whispering. "That's our doctor X!"

"I see you've finally decided to join society." Lifesaver nodded and X gave a light laugh. "Eheheh... I wanted to try it out for curiosity's sake."

"Hn." Lifesaver nodded, placing a hand on X's shoulder. "If you want to have his files, the least you could have done is ask me. I'm at the infirmary at the East Wing of Building B."

"..." The three turned silent as the doctor walked off. Colonel asked, "You hacked the system?"

"I-i wanted to check on... Sigma for saving my life." X lied and Iris nodded, believing every word.

"Don't do it again, okay? We don't want to lose a friend." Iris was so cute and nice. X really wants to ask Axl to reevaluate her without Zero in the picture.

"Thanks." X stood up, drinking milk. "If you excuse me, I need to start trying out the clubs."

"There are fifty clubs." Colonel called out and X sighed. 'Might as well wear my ninja armor. No one ever knows me on that. They just know me with the plain armor.'

 

* * *

 

 

**X: What club should I join?**

**Sigma: Whatever you want. You're good at everything.**

**X: Aw. Thanks.**

 

"Sigma is a no-go." X sighed, already trying out forty clubs and all very... Strenuous. So much sports and work. So far, X joined two clubs which has two different Ds. 'Even the Go home club is stressful. It has Dynamo and he likes distracting when I'm playing.'

"What brings you here?"

"?" X faced the direction, only to be pushed to the wall by a tall blonde female. X scanned her and saw no affiliation, making the blue reploid curious regarding the reploid's attire.

"You... Feel different from the others, stronger than most." The female tilted X's chin. Amethyst stared at emerald, the lady introduced herself. "My name is Berkana. How about you join the Research Club?"

"I'd love to." X responded and wondered why the female pulled back. Berkana blinked, staring at the brunette in surprise. She grinned, amused. "You're fascinating."

"Thank you." X appreciated the offer and Berkana carried X off her feet. X yelped, hugging the blonde.

"Enough idle talk. Let's go to somewhere more private." Berkana proclaimed as X stared down. X rubbed her eyes, 'She can float.'

 

"Berkana. I suggest you drop him."

'Wow. More familiar faces.' X thought, slowly turning to see the scientist who applied for Job Training in Cains Labs in the past. X nodded, "Gate."

"Gate. I suggest you visit the medical bay. This reploid is clearly a female and not a male." Berkana dropped X to the ground and X could understand why the scientist was surprised.

"M-my mistake." Gate stared at X, taking a step forward and tugging X away from the mage. "But as the President, I am going to show her around our area. You can head back to your cult if you'd like."

"It is not a cult. It is a club testing the spiritual energy within reploids." Berkana corrected, turning away. "I hope to see you again X."

 

...

 

"I can explain!" X cried as Gate tugged her to a room, shutting the door behind them. Gate glared at X, squinting at the archetype. "I don't need to know why you've been dubbing yourself as a male. What I want to know is why you're here in this school. You are the Template of the Reploid Race. You shouldn't even be here!"

"I'm doing it for a friend okay?" X found the position inconvenient, trapped between Gate's arms and back facing the wall. There wasn't anyone here. "How's the Research Club by the way?"

"What do you need to do?" Gate inched closer just to grab X's attention. X stared at the annoyed reploid, telling in a tiny voice. "I need to research about Zero."

"Zero..." Gate removed his hands, heading to the table. "You do know he has a different framework than the rest of us?"

"I know... He also wiped out the Gamma team with Sigma taking him out." X followed the scientist, surprised to see reploid blueprints on the table. "You still searching for a better template?"

"I'm basing it on my creativity and what I've learned from analyzing Zero's parts." Gate's last words sounded wrong, but it gave X hope.

"Gate! Can you help me gather information regarding Zero? In return, I can supply you with funds." X knew being CEO paid off. Gate smirked, "How promising~ How about you buy me the materials instead?"

"Sure-"

 

"I mean you have to do the auctions X." Gate added and X groaned.

"I hate you." X drooped her eyes as Gate offered a contract.

"Welcome to the Research Club." Gate watched X sign the contract, "Meetings are every Thursday and Saturday. Don't be late."

"This is your payback for assigning you under Doppler, isn't it?" X grumbled, giving the contract back.

"Revenge is sweet." Gate shrugged, heading back to his Boss chair. "And I'm afraid how your classmates would feel if they were to encounter you serious."

"Only if lives are at stake." X walked out of the dark room covered with strange blueprints. X looked back, "And Gate? Thanks for the help."

"Don't bother thanking me. Just do your work." Gate opened the screen and began his virtual testings again.

 

* * *

 

"I have officially killed my free time." X sighed, talking in the phone with Axl. "I have Drama Club on Mondays and Wednesday, Zero club on Tuesdays, Go Home Club on Fridays, Research Club on Saturday. Let's also not forget the fact I have to stalk down Zero on the Sundays since we got most of his... school activities in the bag."

" _Wait. I get why you joined the Research Club but why Drama Club?_ " Axl asked and X sat down on the bench, "I don't know how to say No I guess?"

" _Repeat after me. Hell No!_ " X laughed at Axl's comment, smiling at the phone. "Thanks bro. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna play my game before I start my job next week."

" _Sure man. Beep me up if you need me._ "

"..." X hung up and started her game again. Only level forty, X has to grind to the required level of sixty to take S-class missions.

 

...

 

"How are you doing that?!"

 

"?" X turned her head towards the direction, equally pissed at the blonde. X placed her phone down, "Look here bub. This is all a coincidence  ~~because I am going to stalk you down next month~~ so it's either you give me your favorite landmarks or we're going to have this awkward atmosphere every freaking day,  ~~especially when this is my second day and I've seen you more than three times now!~~ "

"Here. Take it and go away." Zero gave a list and X took it as she stood up. "And would it kill you to tone down on the color blue?"

"I like blue, Goldilocks or do you want to be called Red Riding Hood?!" X yelled back and the atmosphere around them turned tense.

"What did you say?" Zero's emitting a dangerous aura.

'Ah shit.' X took a step back, turning around and immediately dashed to Lifesaver's area.

 

"Come back here!" Zero growled.

'Don't fail me now EAS!' X dashed twice as fast, thankful she's using her armor this time.

 

...

 

"X..." Lifesaver glared at the brunette quivering under one of the patient's room. Warding Zero away, Lifesaver sat down on the bed with X underneath. "Stop acting like a guy and be more... feminine."

"Lifesaver." X popped out, crawling out of her hiding hole. Sitting on the bed, X raised her finger. "One does not simply ask a tabula rasa who's been surrounded by guys her whole life to act like a female. I need some time getting used to things."

"Pissing Zero off isn't a wise decision." Lifesaver placed a clipboard towards X's direction.

"I know and thanks." X clapped her hands, grabbing the material. Reading the tests, X reveled. "But I don't like him. He reminds me of myself. He has every trait those officials want me to portray."

"A leader who can obliterate armies?" Lifesaver confirmed and X nodded, pulling out a pack of bolts.

"Yeah. They don't want a merciful warrior unless the enemies are human. What a bias society." X munched on her snack, reading the stats. "He lives alone? How the hell was Zero able to live alone after killing so many reploids and humans alike?!"

"Sigma." Lifesaver watched X blink.

 

"My brother is an idiot. Zero has to be confined-" X exhaled, "Is that the reason why he's in this school?"

"Yes." Lifesaver watched X hit herself with the clipboard. "And you're here why?"

"My BF has a crush on Zero. I gotta be the stalker in his stead." X told the medic and Lifesaver laughed.

"You're failing terribly." Lifesaver smiled and X fell to the bed, curling on the bed.

"Thanks for telling the truth." X closed her eyes. 'Now what? I give up? But Axl...'


	5. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero already knows even before X could start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Failing in the worst of ways.

"You're stalking me, aren't you?" Zero asked as soon as X entered his room. 

 

"What gave you that idea?" X asked slowly, wondering if the jig is up. She can always go to Axl and tell him straight up that she fucked up the job and she can head back to sleeping in her house and listening to Cain- 'No! I am not a quitter! And FYI, I am an investigator. I can't stomach stalking your sass every day.'

"I've been hearing from my peers." Zero had connections?! X has to make sure and list them down. 'I must avoid them at all cost.'

"Must be your imagination. Like I said, I'm new here ~~and I plan on stalking you next week. Motherboard, did Axl ask me to take nude pictures or was it stolen shots on bed? Damn it! I forgot!~~ " X went to her bed, picking her phone. 'Ten messages from Sigma and two from Double. One virus mail from Vava and an attachment of a kitty picture from Dynamo. What are guys doing these days?'

"If you plan on stalking me, give up. You failed." Zero wasn't even being nice. He was just being blunt and X... actually agrees with the guy. X is a pretty bad liar and stalker.

"Look Zero." X didn't want to tell him that whatever he gave only confirmed how obsessed the girls in the Zero fan club was. "If you can tolerate me as a roommate and classmate, I assure you I will be out of your hair by the end of the semester.  ~~I am not a saint and studying here is boring because I learned it years back before anyone of our classmates came into production.~~ "

"Fine." Zero returned his book and X started playing her games.

 

"But I need to ask you five questions every day." X was pushing it, but she's being honest. If she can get everything by the end of the semester, she can get out of here and have Axl play with her during vacation... Unless Axl and Zero get together then... 'This is why I hate love.'

"Just a yes or no question." Zero responded and X cursed at the blonde's creator for making Zero to smart for his own good.

"Okay. Let's start." X thought to herself, "Do you like sweets?"

"No." Zero was reading the Hunter Book.

 

"Do you like bitter?"

"No."

"Salty?"

"No."

"Spicy?"

"No."

 

"What do you want then?!" X threw a pillow at Zero and Zero dodged it. Zero looked up with a neutral expression. "That wasn't part of the deal."

'I hate you so much!' X internally screamed and asked the last flavor. "Do you like Savory?"

"..." Zero checked and responded. "No."

"BS." X stood up, walking out of the room. Zero watched her exit, smirking. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"BS!" X pointed a finger at Zero before slamming the door closed.

"..." Zero returned to his book, searching the meaning of BS. 'British Standard?'

 

* * *

 

 

"It's the second day and I don't think I can do this..." X confessed, sitting on the brunet's bed as she looked down on the floor.

"X?" Alia looked at X, rubbing her eyes. "... You do know Axl sleeps like a log right?"

"Maybe Axl will wake up and play video games with me." X pouted and Alia sat up. "Come here."

"?" X walked towards Alia and received a hug.

"Tell me what's wrong." Alia murmured, rubbing X's back.

"I need to stalk someone, but I suck at it." X confessed and Alia pet her head.

"You don't have to physically stalk someone to get to know them better." Alia hummed and X leaned on her shoulder.

"You're right." X agreed.

"Who knows? Maybe by being his roommates, you'll learn something from him." Alia added.

"That he's a master of BS." X squinted and Alia laughed.

"You're so funny X." Alia closed her eyes. "I heard from Gate. I'll gladly help you so cheer up."

"Alia..." X hugged the navigator, but realized something important. "Does that mean you're his GF?"

 

...

 

"You had one job." Vile glared at X who's sitting on his doorstep. X pleaded, "Please Vava! I'm desperate! I can't finish this game without you!"

"Fuck no. I need my sleep." Vile watched X pout. Another purple reploid peeked behind the Vile, muttering. "Vile. What does she want?"

"Someone to play crap with her." Vile stared at the tearful Android. "Go talk to Dynamo."

"B-but." X tried yet Vile shut the door.

"You could have had sex with her." The roommate said and Vile shrugged him off, "Fuck off Techno. You don't fuck your enemy."

 

...

 

"You want me to play games a week before our exams?" Dynamo stared at the brunette pouting at him.

"Yes." X nodded and Dynamo grinned, "I like your guts. My room or your room?"

"That's against the rules Dynamo!" Colonel was actually Dyamo's roommate, reading his book. X frowned, "B-but... We'll study afterwards!"

"X." Colonel looked at X, also frowning. "Please study for the exams next week or you might get kicked out. After you study, maybe then you can ask for someone to play with you."

"...Fine." X sighed, heading to the living room. Dynamo looked out, "Where are you going?"

"To the female training room." X called out, trudging with her phone. Closing the door, both reploids returned to their studies.

"Will X be okay?" Colonel asked. Dynamo waved his hand, "X is pretty bad ass. Don't underestimate her or she'll call Sigma."

"What does Sigma have to do with all this?" Colonel watched Dynamo laugh at his own internal joke.

"You don't wanna see the guy being a fanboy. Trust me on this." Dynamo chuckled, returning to his book.

 

* * *

 

**[Exercise 7 Concluded.]**

 

"Start exercise 8." X said as she swung the beginner's dagger. "Last one. I promise."

 

**[Exercise 8]**

**Exit the building without injury.**

**Bonus: Defeat the enemies in the Base.**

 

'Ok. After this, I need to enter the Controller room and start the exercises for navigators.' X grabbed hold of a reploid's head from behind, tugging it and slitting the throat. X dropped the reploid, not planning to run but to terminate the intruders. X increased her hearing, ready to shoot anything that moves. 'I wonder what Dr. Cain would feel with my grades? Would he stop drinking?'

'Nah. He wouldn't.' X shot the reploid lunging from the window, watching it fall back down...all the way to the nonexistent ground. 'Were they even trying? Oh wait. This is for freshman navigators, not hunters...'

"Ah..." X looked up at the lizard, shooting it before it stuck its tongue out. "You look like Sting Chameleon. Fun."

 

**[Exercise 8 Concluded.]**

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Studying." X took her ID, staring at her supposedly asleep roommate. X immediately checked the location list and also the fan club's location list and schedule. "Uh... Why are you here? You don't come here... at all."

"As your roommate, it's my responsibility to make sure you don't screw up." Zero crossed his arms. X stared at Zero with a blank look.

"Listen Z. Can I be honest?" X doesn't like having someone watch over her. Sigma was already enough. "I..."

'Wait X. This could be your opportunity to get closer and get the questions Axl needs! Axl will be so happy!' A thought popped in her head and yet another thought popped out, ' ~~No you idiot! Do you honestly want one of the most popular reploids ruin your peaceful life in this college?! All you need is to know whether Zero is gay and be done with it!~~ '

"Give me a second." X raised her hand, "I need to talk to myself."

"..." Zero squinted as X turned away from him.

'But you could help bring Axl and Zero together as the **matchmaker**! ~~Yuck!~~ ' X likes matching games, but never the love type. ' ~~Think about Iris. Give them both equal chances to woe Zero and get off the case. Besides, you also need to make more friends for the multiplayer games you bought recently.~~ '

"I've decided." X looked back, determined and chose not to pick any of the two thought's decisions. "Zero. Are you... Looking for a relationship?!"

 

...

 

"No." Zero flat out rejected and X nearly fell from shock. X furrowed her eyebrows, "What?! But what about Ir-"

"Yes and No questions." Zero butted in and X is this close to strangling the reploid.

'Right. It's the third day now.... Damn me!' X took a deep breath, asking. "Are you Bisexual?"

"No."

"Are you heterosexual?"

"No."

"Are you pansexual?"

"No."

"Asexual?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?" X repeated, staring at Zero. Zero shrugged, "I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Fine." X can deal with this prick. 'Maybe a month or two but not more than that. Screw his sass! It's not as bad as Vava's but I need something from Zero and that long-haired bastard isn't GIVING IT TO ME!'

"It's time to eat breakfast." Zero stated and X walked away from him.

"I'll eat Brunch." X stepped into the elevator. Watching the annoyed swordsman, X saluted. "I already told the staff. Don't worry about it!"

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later...

 

"Cameras? Check. Malwares? Installed. Accomplices? Around 5. Pictures of Zero? He's always staring at me.. Hmm... Gonna delete that." X looked at his armor. "Armor? I think it's okay... Done with homework and reviewers for the entire sem? Done in exchange of my sleep and my snack stash. Axl? I think I'm ready for Monday! Not Sunday because I am going to sleep for the whole day for the incoming days!"

"You should. You look like shit. Are you sure you can go to class?" Axl stared at his sleepy friend. "and where were you? Dynamo was looking for you."

"In the sunken library, obviously. Zero can't enter there." X tossed the reviewers towards Axl. "Hard and soft copy. _Love me Axl!_ "

"I idolize your ways, master!" Axl joked and X leaned on the wall, closing her eyes. Axl remarked, "FYI, the sunken library is off-limits."

"Damn it. It was beautiful." X murmured, conserving her energy. "Axl? Just preparing to be a stalker is stressful. How do they do it?"

"Highly concentrated thought towards a person." Axl added, "Or an obsessed person or a person who needs to put their shit together coz they got  **issues**."

 

"Will I ever be a successful stalker?" X asked and Axl laughed. "Pft. No."

"Thanks a lot Axl." X turned silent, unsure if she should tell the gunslinger about the news. Zero isn't looking for a relationship... But then if X can change the guy's mind then maybe Axl will be happy she did it for him... "I hate overthinking."

"Isn't that your forte?" Axl watched X sighed.

"Come on. You have Research Club to go to." Axl tugged X and X whined.

"It's only for three hours. I have so much time to spare." X curled on the floor. Axl looked around, standing on top of the roof deck.

"Okay but I'm gonna call Gate to pick you up okay?" Axl poked X's head. X smiled, one eye looking at Axl.

"Whatever you say Axl." X watched Axl leave, slowly dropping her temperature for a minute nap.

 

"What are you, a cat?"

 

"..." X opened her eyes, looking up to see... The Master of BS. " _Zero._ "

"If you had only slept in your bed, you wouldn't be sluggish." Zero scolded X. X really wants to tell Zero off that she is older than anyone has ever known so he has no right to tell her what she can't do! However, X is also the type who doesn't like saying she's a hundred plus year old android because that's really old and no one should know she's Rockman X. 'Great.'

"Zero. This is not one of your usual hang-out spots on your list." X actually wished she was a cat and just sleep all day. "Get off my case."

"Do you think I wanted to see you? (X wholeheartedly agreed.) I need to relay information for this month's exams. Here." Zero offered his wire and X got it, plugging it into her arm.

"Thank you." X returned the wire, sitting up and now needing to find a better hiding spot so she can sleep uninterrupted.

"I memorized the school's lay-out." Zero said, "But I still couldn't find you. What if you get hurt?"

"That isn't going to happen. ~~I have freaking back-up technology and can self-destruct so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be fine.~~ " X slowly looked at Zero, raising an eyebrow.

"It better not happen." Zero walked out. X secretly recorded the sound pattern of his footsteps and set it as a threat in her system before going to sleep mode.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you really plan on sleeping the entire day?"

 

'Oh for the love of Light.' X covered her face with a pillow. "Yes."

 

"You need to study."

 

"If I fail any of the exams, I promise I'll do whatever you want." X just wants her precious sleep.

 

"That's cheap."

 

"Leave me alone!" X struggled to hold onto sleep.

 

"Come on. Wake up." [Nudge on the back.]

 

"No!" X lost sleep, despairing slowly taking over or was it anger?

 

"There we go." Zero watched emerald eyes glare at him from the pillows.

 

"...If I tell you what you want to hear, will you let me sleep?" X asked as the blonde pulled away.

"Yes." Zero sat on his bed, crossing his legs.

"Say it." X sat up with bed hair, looking pissed at the world.

"I'm sorry for judging you." Zero started, but X was too groggy to retort back. "You don't act like any of the stalkers I've faced so I must've assumed the sudden arrangements were obviously that of a stalker."

"No. You have every right to assume." X murmured, closing her eyes as she hugged her pillow. X is entering hibernation mode in two seconds. "Coz I'm going to stalk you tomorrow. _Be prepared_."

 

"..." Zero didn't expect that as X returned to sleep.

"Why would you...?" Zero looked at X's side, unable to see anything accusatory. 'What reason would you do this then?'


	6. Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty realistic.
> 
> If a person suddenly decides to take stalking as a prank, it's exhausting, time consuming and very hard to do.
> 
> There's also the problem that you might encounter fellow stalkers. So very tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Shut-in gives up. There are better stalkers out there.

"Why do you want to stalk me?" Zero asked as X went back online.

 

"What? I didn't say that." X searched her memory logs. "Sorry. I needed to clear some cache yesterday. What did I say?"

"I'm asking a question." Zero looked pissed.

"It must be a joke." X looked at her records before searching why stalkers would stalk you. 'Appearance? (X looked at Zero.) 4 out of 10. Qualities for mating? (X scrunched her face.) No, reploids don't reproduce. Different than the others? Yeah and he could also kill me with my back turned. (X looked away) Status? Puh-lease! I am a freaking CEO of Cains Lab. I don't need anyone... (X covered her mouth) Okay. Maybe Sigma to handle the police organization and Cain to handle the business. Oh! Also Axl as my game buddy.'

"Nah. Got nothing." X confessed and Zero looked tired when he answered back. "Then don't stalk me." 

"Who said I was stalking you? You're just being paranoid." X checked the time, 'Zero woke me up at 6 AM for this? Man. He makes my job hard. Now all I have to do is wait for him to walk around the campus and I'll go stalker mode.'

 

"So who'll take a bath first: Me or you?" X asked, looking at the bathroom. Zero returned to his book, "You. I am not going to expose myself to you."

'Damn it. I should pretend to sleep next time.' X stood up, stretching her arms. "Fine. Be that way."

"Who bought your clothes?" Zero watched X grab a random panty with a smiley face and a bra with a picture of cartoon melons.

"My BFF." X looked at Zero, "Too lazy to buy it for myself. Don't like then don't look."

"As if I care." Zero went back to reading and X entered the bathroom, locking the door to be safe.

 

...

 

'No fun. He already got stalked.' X sighed, pressing the button and let water pour from above.

'Now I'll never know the scared look on his face like in those movies.' Grabbing her blue soap, X made sure everything was blue. It's too make sure Zero doesn't touch it because Axl says Zero hates the color blue and X was internally glad that was the case. 'I wonder if I should still continue? I could pretend I already stalked him and simply compile the journal entries of the hundred of stalkers... But I don't want to lie to Axl...'

 

"Why do they stalk Zero?" X suddenly wondered, trying to shape her thoughts to that of a killer-Stalker. 'Maybe if I understand them then I'd know what could be the missing details? I am the most overthinking reploid.'

"..." X placed both hands on the wall, letting the water hit her back. 'Is it love? The number one emotion that caused Cain to drink when Sigma changed after one meeting with the Council. Is it the specs? The first thing reploids check on others to determine who's enemy or ally. Is it power? The electricity that courses into one's wires as all logic vanished for that temporary moment. Is it obsession? The look in Sigma's eyes portrayed when I beat him eight months ago.'

"Ah." X noticed tears falling from her eyes. 'I'm worrying over my family again. What a horrible habit. I should call Dr. Cain in the weekends.'

 

"Are you done yet? It's already been thirty minutes!" Zero yelled outside.

"Yeah." X wiped her tears and walked out of the shower. X looked around, curious where her towel was. "Hey Z? Remember the five questions? Can we start it now?"

"Yes. You already used one question. Four more to go." Zero was done fixing his items, making sure X doesn't touch his stuff.

"Is my towel there?"

"No." Zero looked around.

"Is the towel here your towel?"

"...Yes." Zero kinda saw this coming.

"Can I use your towel-"

"No."

"Now what?" X muttered to herself, staring at her clothes and at her body. "Can I use your hair dryer?"

"No."

"..." X already used up all her questions. X decided to shake like a dog, "Okay! Just give me a minute!"

"..." Zero sat down, continued reading his book.

"Done." X came out, looking like she came from the rain. Zero face palmed, "Have you ever considered asking **Can you bring me a towel?** "

 

"..." X stared at Zero then shook her head. X answered and it was too honest to get angry at. "I don't think you'd say **Yes** either way. Your turn."

"What?" X realized Zero has yet to move an inch.

"I want you out of the room." Zero ordered and X frowned.

"Be that way." X walked out, disappointed that she wasn't be able to get nudes of the reploid. 'I have failed you Axl!'

* * *

 

"X... You aren't even trying." Axl came out as X leaned on the wall to play her game.

"I have a hard time in the PhD programs. They're always asking for funds and nerve wrecking defenses towards a panel of judges." X looked up from her game, staring at the reploid while monitoring Zero's actions in the security cameras and other cameras set by the Research club and Zero Club. Hooked in all of the cameras, X also enabled an audio recorder and sensor detecting device as if Zero's a specimen. 'That is how a stalker works right?'

"Well. I'm jelly." Axl crossed his arms, watching X's eyes glowed with a number of data logs scrolling rapidly down and even a mini-radar at the side. "And you should wear sunglasses. I know what you're doing."

"I'm doing this all for you and that's what you tell me?" X pouted, "Yeah. I need one. Give me!"

 

"Here's some bad ass shades." Axl tossed it to the female. X wore it, grinning. "I am now a bad ass."

"Lol! As if. You're still a NEET." Axl laughed, "And X? I think the Zero club have not only stalkers, but also obsessed stalkers."

"What's the difference?" X wondered as he noticed one of the cameras  _unintentionally_  getting destroyed when Zero threw an enemy at it.

"Obsessed stalkers are the people Zero is mostly avoiding." Axl said and X nodded. Axl continued, "X. You better not turn into those reploids who's trying to get some dirt or hallucinate he's the one okay? If you are, I am going to shoot you in your mouth."

"Do you think I enjoy this life Axl? I've finished my snacks for two months; I'm not allowed to walk naked in my room; I have nowhere else to go but the scarier parts of the buildings except the library just to take a nap or play my games; I've finished all of the books and made reviewers for the entire semester; And let's not forget," X tugged Axl close, whispering. "Zero's onto me. He knows I'm going to stalk him."

"Shit. Well.. Sigma can always pretend you aren't part of the Maverick Hunters." Axl made gun hands and X started shaking the carefree gunslinger.

"He knows because people are telling him, dimwit!" X shook Axl from the shoulder, yelling. "How am I going to get friends to play those games back at home huh?!"

"What are your priorities?!" Axl was laughing at how he transformed the serious 'Father of all Reploids' into something as shallow as a worried and lonely gamer.

 

"I want to play games but make my friends happy!"

 

'X is too innocent for this world.' Axl thought as X whined like a child, "So you wanna have ice cream later?"

"Oh! Yes please." X smiled and Axl walked ahead, aware X trailed behind him.

 

 

 

"So what sort of stalker do you wanna be?" Axl asked when there was no one around.

"Well..." X hummed, "Dr. Light ensured I won't become a delusional android in search of a utopia or become a narcissist. The simulations made me worry and understand the situation so there's nothing stimulating in this world. I could try being the weird clingy stalker who tries out his clothes or sniffs his laundry? But I will be very tempted to put it in the laundry basket. Uhh... I am not really intimidating, leaning more to the annoying roommate. Besides, Vava fits that bill in the **I hate you that's why I'm gonna stalk you down bitch!** attitude. Seriously, I always seem to see him at the hallways and the library as if aware I'll go there. I'm not possessive. That's Sigma's expertise and it's creepy. Playing the victim? No. I... Just forget about it. It's distasteful."

"So you're a hired stalker?" Axl made another category and X agreed.

 

"You pay me with game recommendations and treat me to new food!" X grinned and Axl laughed.

"I influenced you too much." Axl stopped at his club, the Shooting Club. Axl waved, "See you."

"Yeah..." X watched Axl leave, feeling oddly empty.

"..." X sighed, walking away. 'Back to stalking... I should grab the trash Zero tossed right?'

 

...

 

"..." X stared at the plastic wrapper being fought by two reploids. X shook her head, walking away. 'I'm sure Axl doesn't need that.'

Turning the cameras on recording mode, X decided to take an early rest after the stressful navigator exam where she was assigned with a random Hunter.

"How are you so far X?" Dynamo called out as X entered a shortcut to the Garden.

"What are you drinking?" X stared at Dynamo, entering the Lounge. Dynamo raised his cup, "Alcohol for reploids. Want some?"

"In the afternoon?" X secretly saved and encrypted the files she gathered with Zero. She'll send it to Axl later.

"Come on. Try it. What could go wrong?" Dynamo offered a cup.

"I trust you." X sniffed it, taking a sip. Not bad. It feels warm on the throat. X finished it with one gulp and was surprised to see the bartender offer five more.

"Drink off! Drink off!" The reploids cheered and X slowly looked to see a purple-haired reploid sitting beside her. Dynamo whispered in X's ears, "Beat her and I'm gonna give you access to the Teacher's lounge."

"I hope I don't regret this." X whispered back and pushed the shot glass back. "Bring it on."

 

* * *

 

*Slam!

 

"..." Zero looked to see Dynamo carrying a crying brunet. "Dynamo. What the hell did you do this time?"

"It's okay. She won!" Dynamo was also drunk, smiling at the always-pissed reploid. Placing X down on the bed, Dynamo saluted. "Don't let her out. Thanks!"

"What do you mean by that?" Zero watched Dynamo close the door before turning to X. "And what were you thinking?"

"..." X was leaking, tears falling down her face as if she was really crying. X hugged her pillow, covering her face.

"..." Zero continued reading but he could hear a subtle sob from the female.

"..." Zero found it distracting, standing up and ordering the reploid. "If you aren't going to sleep then go somewhere else X. I'm studying."

 

"Where can I go?" X asked.

"You can..." Zero turned silent, contemplating. "... go to the botanical garden."

"Coordinates." X's voice was shaking.

"It's above the Gym in Building A." Zero commented and X managed to hack the teleport system to leave immediately.

"..." Zero continued reading, eventually losing interest when it reached 2 AM.

"Rust. Why am I even doing this?" Zero stood up, heading out to make sure his roommate doesn't die on him like last time. Seriously, it's either they commit suicide or someone kills them for unknown reasons.

 

...

 

"X?" Zero asked, spotting his roommate already in sleep mode.

"Of course." Zero sighed, walking towards X and picking the azure reploid in a bridal style. "You better not wake up."


	7. Bad Decisions in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of stalking, X gives up and has fun doing whatever..
> 
> Just when X thought it was over with two months left on the calendar, something flips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Ok. It's time.

When Zero heard his section will get another transfer student, Zero rolled his eyes. He's pretty sure this would be a student that would cause so much trouble... And he was right. X might as well start packing her bags because Vile abhorred her.

 

> " **Nice to meet you too, Iris and Zero**." The new transfer student greeted and Zero felt his system enter combat mode as soon as he stared back at calculating emerald.

 

Zero knew he's right to say X had plans on stalking him. There was something about the reploid that screamed danger! X was a danger all right... In the sense that Zero could get expelled for homicide. Zero was this close to killing her for being so irritating.

 

> " **?"** X turned her head towards his direction, not amused one bit. X placed her phone down, sitting on the spot Zero was supposed to be on. " **Look here bub. This is all a coincidence so it's either you give me your favorite landmarks or we're going to have this awkward atmosphere every freaking day."**

 

But... for someone who aced the exams, the azure android was terrible at her job. X wasn't even determined to steal his stuff or even show enthusiasm when Zero asked her out for a walk along the park. In fact, X was the first reploid who is crazy enough to confess her prevailing crime.

 

> " **No. You have every right to assume**." X murmured, closing her eyes as she hugged her pillow. [X was either very sleepy or trying to be threatening which was neither in Zero's opinion.] " **Coz I'm going to stalk you tomorrow. _Be prepared_.** "

 

X just stuck out in Zero's radar even if she was standing fifteen kilometers away... Not like Zero told her. X found out eventually, going for hidden cameras and using other people. This also didn't work, seeing how Zero could deactivate the cameras 'accidentally' or enter a crowded place to get away from them.

 

> " **At least I tried.** " X shrugged, staring back down at her phone. Zero continued polishing his saber hilt, hearing from his roommate. " **But I have a feeling you're lying to me so what's the point in asking? Screw your BS, even Vava's more decent than you!** "

 

X and he also continued their five questions at random times. Zero humored her, watching the brunet grow irritated at his BS. (Zero knows what BS means.) They rarely spoke, but when they did, it was either him or X that was angry or impatient. Zero never felt the urge of flipping a table until X stepped into his territory. X was not like the other stalkers because X failed at being a stalker right from the very beginning.

 

> " **Have you asked one of your stalkers what motivates them to follow you around?** " X wondered as she exited the bathroom. Before Zero could answer no, X muttered. " **No. Of course you wouldn't. That would be weird, wouldn't it? I'll ask Gate to research that instead... Or maybe Berkana. Most of your stalkers are girls right?** "

 

Zero concluded X wasn't really a threat. She was harmless, not having any motive to match up her actions. X wasn't into the act of stalking. The reploid was obviously doing this by commission. So there wasn't anything wrong if he decided to trust the reploid a little, allowing her to borrow his notes or examine his weapon collection. Of course, that meant Zero could touch her stuff too. (The relevant ones.)

 

> " **Good news! I'm done with you.** " X announced one day, entering their room as Zero fiddled with her phone. Zero didn't realize he spent the entire day playing a strategy game. Looking up, Zero never thought he'd see the day X would smile at him. " **Now you don't need to make up your BS anymore. Isn't that great? I should celebrate with Dynamo!** "

 

Zero knows he should be glad X stopped asking him random questions about himself or the fact X stopped following him every Sundays... So why did he suddenly want to befriend X? Zero wasn't lonely. He had tons of friends. Zero also doesn't find X appealing. Hell. He dated Axl who was X's best friend.

 

> " **You... I thought you hate drama?** " X tilted her head, confused why Zero was here backstage. X shook her head, dashing away before Zero could respond. " **Never mind. Just do what you came here for! I need to go find Double!** "

 

What was it then? Was he not used to being ignored? No. Zero actually prefers being in the background... But X was his roommate and she can help him with their assignments. Maybe for the benefits? That must be it. X did share her notes with him for comparison several occasions in the past.

 

> " **You're acting weird Zero. Something wrong?** " X asked one night while Zero pretended to sleep. X asked as she leaned at the edge of her bed, " **Are you really not used to having a roommate? Heh. Don't worry about it. I don't break promises. I'm gonna go persuade Axl to play with me tonight. Sleep tight.** "

 

Zero should've noticed the signs when he fell asleep with X in his arms during a movie marathon, waking up to find nothing was wrong with this position or that time Zero was completely fine stepping inside and taking a bath with X in the same shower room. And Zero knew X, as his stalker, has already seen him with other reploids so it was bizarre why Zero excused himself from Layer when he saw X enter the room.

 

> " **You want me to tell you... What I think of you?** " X wondered when Zero asked out of the blue. Standing in one of the rooms of the med bay, X replied. " **You're a friend and roommate. Now... If you excuse me, I need to help Lifesaver.** "

 

For some retarded reason, Zero cared what X thought of him. In fact, Zero contemplated to asking the failed stalker if they could have a fresh start. Pretend the first two months didn't exist and maybe hang out sometime? Zero never understood why, but he wanted to be the one X would talk to in a crowd like what X does to Axl... Especially in the Training Simulations. Seriously, was X avoiding him on purpose because it's as if X is always with a certain reploid every time Zero patrols the area?

 

> " **Ah... Sorry. I'm already paired with Colonel.** " X scratched her cheek with her index finger as X refused to establish eye contact with the swordsman. Axl was even absent on that day, something about a cold. " **How about Iris?** **She's** **free. Go for it Z! I'm sure you two have synergy!** "

 

It was Fall when Zero read a letter to X from Sigma, telling X to take the exams early since it's a piece of cake. There was even an XOXO at the bottom. Asking X's relationship with the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, Zero wasn't sure if he was upset at the fact X tolerates Sigma's antics or angry at X's reconsideration in taking the exams early. 

 

> " **Zero.** " X requested, taking a step forward and grabbing hold of the letter. Zero didn't release his grip. X tugged at it, laughing when Zero refused to let go. " **Come on Z! Are** **you afraid you'll get a better stalker after me? If you want, I can ask Sigma to send a nice reploid of your choice as your roommate? But someone might get jelly~** "

 

Why did X come in and fuck everything up? Zero only wanted to get out probation and deactivate reploids as a job. He wasn't supposed to care about other matters. It was bad enough he let Iris in but really? X is going to be the one who'll change his mind on stalkers. The same ones who follow him around for God knows how long? But X... is special. The reploid made him feel things he never experienced before...  _Zero didn't want X to go yet._

 

" **You've been standing there for quite some time. Everything okay?** "

 

X asked, sitting on a bench and still playing a game in her phone. Zero walked towards her and sat beside his roommate.

"Do you like this school?" Zero asked and X hummed. "Fine... I have friends and I get to walk around."

"So?" Zero watched the ending credits come out. X turned her head to look at Zero, asking. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Am I your friend?" Zero asked and X blinked, looking at her phone. X checked her directory, "Yes? But you blocked me so I deleted your number."

"Give me your phone." Zero took the phone, bringing X close as he typed the number with X's fingers. X raised an eyebrow, "Whose phone number is this?"

"Mine. Surely, you won't forget this one." Zero confirmed and X was the one who moved away, staring at him with an amused expression.

"Z?" X asked, poking the blonde's cheek. "You won't miss me right?"

"Of course not." _Zero isn't so sure anymore._

"Good!" X pulled away, placing her phone in her bag.

"Why?" Zero watched X sit back, resting her hands on the bench as she twisted her body to face him.

"You know..." X confessed, curious why sapphire eyes are embezzled with unknown emotions. "I wouldn't want my friends to be sad when I-"

 

 *Thud!

 

"?!" X yelped when Zero placed one hand on her chest and pushed her down.

"X..." Zero didn't back away, planning this encounter in advance. _He could do anything he wants to her and no one would know._ Zero hovered over X, gazing down at glowing emeralds. "You can ask one question."

"Do you..." X whispered as Zero flattened his palm, feeling the thrumming of her core. X asked, "... **want to play pretend?** "

 

Zero breathed out, ~~devising his victory~~.

 

"If we play by my rules..."


	8. Set Minor Relationships Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is longer than the other story...
> 
> Darn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Kill some more.

"I screwed up Lifesaver." X covered her face with a pillow, resting on the patient's bed. "I came here to help Axl with his love problem."

"You told me **that** the second time we met." Lifesaver stared at X, frowning. "It's Christmas. Don't you have to buy gifts for your friends?"

"I need to talk to someone Lifesaver." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed, staring at X.

"What is it?" Lifesaver knew X had a history of bad decisions.

 

"I made a deal with Zero..."

"?!" From the day X decided to perfect the exams all the way to stalking the most passive-aggressive swordsman, X had also chosen the wrong time to keep a secret. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Axl was so happy..."

'Rust.' Lifesaver has a bad feeling about this. "X. What did you do?"

"Iris cried on my shoulder."

"Just tell me what you did." Lifesaver shook X's hip. 'Hopefully, it's not what he thought of.'

" **I asked Zero to pretend to love Axl and he accepted the condition if I continue studying here.** "

 

'Okay. X actually made something worse than Zero.' Lifesaver still feels something is wrong here. 'Zero isn't the type to accept conditions without an advantage.'

"I thought... Physical proximity would do its thing and Zero would learn to love Axl."

"Of all the things..." Lifesaver was not the guidance counselor but he knows this is really bad.

"If not then... I was hoping Zero would back down and realize how much he cared for Iris."

"X..." Lifesaver checked the pros and cons of the blue reploid. The right thing to do is break the deal and tell the truth, but X would automatically lose 5 friends and a best friend in one swoop. X is on the path of the wrong, but it's only delaying the inevitable.

"It's already been a month Lifesaver." X was freaking out because she knows the consequences of her actions. "I don't know if I can do it."

 

"How's Zero?" Lifesaver needs to know if there are any signs of backing off on the deal for the other party. "You do remember the patient records of Zero's previous roommates correct?"

"No abnormalities as described in the list." X looked up, tired of worrying.

"X. What is your usual activity with Zero?" Lifesaver asked and X didn't comment for a while.

"What roommates do. Why?" X was hiding something.

"X. I'm going to monitor you. I know you can talk with the Doctor Psyche but he might tell the secret to Professor Gaudile and have Cinnamon learn the truth." Lifesaver offered a chip and X installed it in her arm. "I'm going to also monitor Zero."

"Why?" X sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"This is a warbot. Zero is trained to trick his targets and he's obviously doing this with a goal in mind." Lifesaver is not going to lie. He doesn't trust Zero one bit. There was something about the crimson reploid that screamed DANGER. "This school is to teach him how to conform to society. We can't have you promoting deceit."

"Sorry-" X's eyes darted to the door which opened, greeting the newcomer. "Zero?"

 

"X." Zero walked towards their area, peering at Lifesaver. "Are you sick?"

"Nah~ The bed here is way softer than our room." X got off the bed.

"You do know we can request for a bed change?" Zero heaved, but Lifesaver was more focused on the subtle differences on body movement. More specifically, Lifesaver never thought Zero would hold hands with someone.

"What? No way! I am not going to sleep on the floor." X walked away, dragging Zero with her.

"We could share a bed. You always curl at the edge." Zero shrugged.

[Lifesaver found that really strange. He has never heard Zero offer his bed to anyone.]

"Double no. You move too much!" X's description made sense because X had to stalk the reploid in a month.

 

"..." Lifesaver walked towards his monitor, pressing a button to check X's status and her surrounding. "Why do you do this to yourself, my friend?"

 

* * *

 

"You don't look so happy X. Something wrong?"

 

"Double." X looked up, staring at the other form of her friend. He was way taller than the first form and also more confident, but this was still Double. X sighed, sitting on the piano chair. "Sorry. Just feeling down."

"It doesn't look good on you." Double walked closer, waiting for X to turn to his direction. "You want to forget about it for a while?"

"What do you mean?" X turned and eyes widen as Double raised her chin.

"X..." Double hesitated, but there was no one in the auditorium and he'd be damned if he didn't take the opportunity. "You know I like you right?"

"?" X blinked, recalling those times when they goof off and played tricks with the other members. X smiled, holding Double's hand gripping her chin. "Sure! I like you too Double. You're a fun guy!"

"I mean I love you X." Double stated and he hoped the increase in his volume didn't make the words echo at the backstage.  

"Ah." X didn't know how to respond.

"You're disgusted with me, aren't you?" Double lets go, walking away.

"No. Just confused." X stood up, following behind her friend. "Why do you love me?"

 

> "It's only been three hours since you left my place." Lifesaver face palmed, unsure why this is happening.

 

"I don't know." Double confessed, "Maybe it's how foolish you are for trusting me, even after I showed my true self. Maybe because you're fine with the fact I could at any moment, decide to kill you right on this very stage."

"I get that a lot." X looked around the room. "Still doesn't explain why you-?"

"I want you to scream in pain, watch that pretty face of break into pieces." Double grabbed X's arm, pulling her close. X didn't flinch at the pain, pretty used to the damage exerted when she hung around Vile. Double hissed, "I want you to **hate me**."

"I don't ha-" X's eyes widened when Double kissed her. X tried nudging Double's legs as the guy held onto her upper limbs, but the reploid must want something from her sys-?! X felt a jolt that woke her up mentally. Like lightning struck her, X didn't understand what Double did as the guy pulled away.

"?!" X covered her mouth, eyes blinking rapidly.

"You taste sweet." Double licked his lips and X heard the door close. X looked at the direction, confused. "Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter." Double pulled her back for a round two but X pushed the golden reploid away.

"Wait! I need to buy you guys presents!" X blushed, embarrassed how she spent so much time mulling in this place. "I'll see you later!"

"Sure..." Double watched X retreat. Sitting down, the reploid pulled out his phone and typed a message.

"Heh." Double smirked as he sent the message, unaware of the reploid behind him.

 

* * *

 

*Ding!

 

**Double: Only I can do that to you, all right?**

 

"Who the fuck is this piece of shit?" Vile asked, pickpocketing X's phone from her bag as she bought some upgrades. X looked and groaned at the reploid, "Hi Vava."

"You aren't answering the question. Who the hell is Double?" Vava showed the message and X rolled her eyes.

"A friend from the Drama Club. I thought you were gonna tell me how Zero's doing?" X pulled out her credit card, also having to pay for Vile's stuff.

"Being all cozy on the stray. I still don't get why Zero would choose Axl over one of the top performing navigators." Vile shrugged, reading X's other messages. "You let this guy flirt with you? Gross. Are you that desperate for fucks?"

"Hm?" X wondered what Vile meant, holding their stuff in her arms. "Oh. That's just greetings Vava."

"He greets you every freaking morning X." Vile checked the location of the message, growing more agitated as they exited the mall.

"What the hell did you do in the Auditorium?" Vile glared at X as they passed through a crowd.

"We talked and I guess we kissed-?" X frowned, annoyed at the loud volume.

" **What?!** " Vile pushed X by the shoulder on the wall, seething. "You let a piece of shit kiss you?"  

 

> "What is this? Confession day." Lifesaver was here for X's interaction with Zero, not this.

 

"It's just a confe-" X dropped her bags as Vile placed a hand on X's neck and bit X's bottom lip. X gasped and Vile sucked on her lip before tasting the brunette. X squirmed, feeling dizzy at the lack of material outflow as Vile kept her somewhat midair. Vile was also crushing her so that was also not okay and the wall is freezing cold!

 

"Vile! What are you doing?!"

 

"Colonel." Vile lets go, turning to stare at the disgruntled reploid. Iris held Colonel's arm, watching her classmates. Vile asked, standing in front of X, directing his anger onto the next person. "What do you want?"

"You are sexually harassing our classmate." Colonel step forward. Vile laughed, "X wanted this, acting like a slut to whoever she can tap on."

"Take that back." Colonel activated his beam saber and Iris rushed to grab X and run out from danger.

"Wait! My gifts!" X worried, but Iris tugged harder. Iris pleaded, "Brother will get that later. Right now, we have to get out of here."

   

> "I am recording this for Cain." Lifesaver can't believe the First one of their kind would attract this much trouble. "He needs to see this... Or maybe he'll isolate X further? Not sure..."

 

"We're safe here." Iris panted, stopping at the alleyway. Looking up at the worried brunette, Iris smiled at her friend. "So what caused Vile to say such cruel words?"

"Oh. He read my messages." X showed to Iris and Iris blushed.

"You let your friends read your text messages. Isn't that personal?" Iris stared at X and X shrugged.

"I don't mind really." X said with an indifferent tone, "They're always worried about something so let them have it."

"X..." Iris shook her head and started reading the text messages. "Alia and I are your only girl friend."

"Yes!" X cheered, "Layer keeps changing phones while Cinnamon always have her phone under the custody of her father."

"I see..." Iris continued reading, smiling to herself. "Aw~! Brother is so sweet to you~! You should make up!"

"Make-up? Why would I place make-up on Colonel?" X wondered as Iris returned the phone.

"You're so silly! I mean kiss Colonel under a mistletoe. It'll be so romantic." Iris suggested and X turned indifferent. "I can tell brother loves you very much. He's always worried for your safety."

"But..." X could still taste the blood on her lips, "I already kissed Double."

"Why?" Iris asked a pretty decent question. "Do you like Double?"

"I like him as much as I like you Iris." X watched Iris' eyes widen.

"X! You shouldn't let anyone kiss you! No one but who you love!" Iris held X's shoulder, shaking it. "Promise me okay?!"

"Y-yeah." X blushed, finding Iris so cute.

 

* * *

 

"Now then." Iris smiled, "Let's go buy us some dresses for the ball! You don't mind dancing with brother yes?"

"I'd love to dance with Colonel." X offered.

  

> "How should I feel about this?" Lifesaver mused, watching the interaction.

 

"What are two lovely ladies doing here?"

"Dynamo." X watched the mercenary land on the ground, "Do you want to come and help us buy clothes?"

"X! This is a girl-moment!" Iris hissed as Dynamo chuckled.

"No. I'm afraid my boss already bought X clothes. He wants me to take a picture once she wears it." Dynamo showed a bag bulging with clothes. X and Iris has a sweat drop.

"Well... Brother also loves shopping my clothes." Iris sighed, understanding until Dynamo pulled out a bunny maid suit. "This is first."

"X refuses!" Iris hugged X, "What is your brother supposed to be, a pervert?!"

"It's only a prank Iris. That's what siblings do." X stared at the strange attire.

"You better shoot his face if he's making a move on you." Iris lets go, pouting.

"He's probably a masochist for X though..." Dynamo cackled and Iris gasped. X scolded Dynamo, "Hey! Don't give Iris any ideas! Let's just go already."

"Right after you." Dynamo raised his hand and X bid Iris farewell.

"See you at the ball." Iris waved back, noticing how Dynamo wraps his arm around X's waist.

 

> "One after another." Lifesaver is now hesitating to send the video towards the Cain's household. 'Sigma might hunt them all down.'

 

"So what made you change your mind?" Dynamo asked as they walked across the street. "To continue studying this noisy university."

"I like the people here." X looked down at the white pavement. "Who knows? I might change my mind later."

"If you want, I can kidnap you." Dynamo watched X look at him in surprise. "I mean, if you're doing this to avoid Sigma and all that... I'll make sure he won't suspect a thing."

"Then I'd have to rely on you~" X teased and Dynamo laughed, "Yeah! I'd have no choice but to work."

"I prefer you don't drag the bodies into the house." X warned and Dynamo agreed, "Don't worry. I stopped a long time ago."

"Oh? Is Dynamo really changing for the better?" X made a mock awed sound and Dynamo looked away, "Only for this semester."

"That's good! I'm glad." X smiled and Dynamo took a step away.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Dynamo opened the gates, "Come on. I took the liberty to fetch your gifts while those two brawled. Seriously, they should learn to chill."

"So we're going to your room-" X held onto Dynamo's hand to try tugging the bag of dresses off his hands. Dynamo refused and X glared at her bodyguard. "Give it to me!"

"No! You might hide some of them!" Dynamo dashed away and X followed.

 

> "..." Lifesaver brought out some popcorn, not sure if he should be worried for any other surprise characters popping in.

 

"What are you two doing running on the corridors?" Gate asked as he proceeded to put his foot forward and trip Dynamo. X cheered, patting Gate's shoulder. "Thanks Gate!"

"You are ridiculous." Gate shook his head, "Did you buy the material I asked for?"

 "Yeah. This is for Alia right?" X walked beside Gate as Dynamo followed from behind.

"I-it's for another reploid. Someone more complex and important than most." Gate gave X a bag of bolts. "I bought this for you."

"Yay! Thanks." X opened it and begins munching on the snack. Gate rolled his eyes, "I feel you're wasting your time here. Are you sure you want to remain in this university?"

"You're just saying that so you'll push me to work." X stuck her tongue out. Gate pointed out, "You can't keep pushing your responsibilities."

"But it's so lonely there..." X pouted and Gate presented another option, "Would you like me to visit you from time to time?"

"You will?" X asked, surprised.

"You are willing to sponsor me, correct?" Gate didn't sound like he was lying. X gave a half-hug, "You're the best."

"..." Gate merely sighed and Dynamo called out behind them. "Hey! How's Alia?!"

"She's shopping with her fellow colleagues." Gate stopped and stared at the room. "Are you really going to change in Dynamo's room?"

"I was thinking of changing in my room. Zero's in the simulation at this time right?" X asked as she opened the door, "Oh! Hi Colonel. How did you get back so fast?"

  

> "..." Lifesaver's eating the popcorn, curious how this will go.

 

"It's already been an hour." Colonel looked at Dynamo and Gate beside X. "I imagine Dynamo was touring you around?"

"Maybe." X looked at Dynamo and looked back. "You didn't peek on my gifts, did you?"

"No. Will you be attending the Winter ball?" Colonel inquired and X nodded, "Yeah. I'll dress up after I pack all my gifts."

"I'll help you bring your clothes to your room before someone decides to take advantage of you." Gate eyed Dynamo who raised an eyebrow.

"What do I have to do to remove that stigma where _I'm a pervert_?" Dynamo asked as Colonel gave Gate the clothes.

"Dynamo. Please remember that Gate has a girlfriend so X is in capable hands. I will help you bring the gifts over. You may join us after you ready yourself for the ball." Colonel ordered and Dynamo agreed hesitantly, "Fine."

"Thanks Colonel, Gate." X walked out with the two males. Dynamo removed his helmet, scratching his head. "Right. Time to download some dancing programs."

   

> "I feel a personal submission to the old man would suffice." Lifesaver said to himself as he saw the three individuals enter the room.

 

"Axl!" X smiled and rushed to hug her BFF. "How're you?"

"Fine." Axl shook his head, "Nope. Never fine man. Downloading a program is different from executing it."

"You can practice with Colonel? He knows how to dance." X attested to Colonel's abilities. Axl has a sweat drop, "No thanks."

"What are these?!" Gate was disturbed when he let all the clothes out, staring at the revealing or/and tight clothes. "Is this really familial?"

"Meh. I'll humor him." X looked at the cloth selection, asking. "What do you think I should wear Colonel?"

"..." Colonel moved the clothes around, picking up a cosplay attire. "This is the best."

"So that's your taste!" Axl gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry. I got your back!"

"I chose it because this is the only dress with sleeves." Colonel defended.

"At least he didn't choose the Royalty set." Gate was looking at the set.

"Sigma's weird." X lets go of Axl and took the clothes held by Colonel. Hanging it on Zero's clothes stand, X proceeded to tug her boots off. Gate pushed X into the bathroom, "Get in there (tossed the clothes) and come back clothed."

"Muu~" X closed the door. Colonel and Gate started packing the clothes. Colonel asked Axl, "Why are you here?"

"Finishing a game." Axl showed his PSP. "I'll get out afterwards."

"X seems to like your presence very much." Colonel commented and Axl grinned, "Sure she does. X is my BFF."

"..." Gate shook his head and the door was slammed open.

 

*Slam!

 

"I'm here! What did I miss-" Dynamo stared at the three males. "Damn it. Who told X to go into the bathroom?"

"It was the right thing to do!" Gate glared at the black reploid. Dynamo held his phone out, "I need to take her nude pictures for Sigma!"

"X should issue a restraining order towards Sigma." Colonel advised and Axl laughed, "Yeah right. As if the government would order that to the head of the Maverick Hunters."

"..." Colonel asked a loud, "X! Who are you affiliated with?!"

"No recruiting!" Dynamo hit Colonel's head while Axl laughed out loud.

 

> "They are all guys..." Lifesaver looked at the clock, 'Two hours before the ball.'

 

"So far, I can't be affiliated with anyone but I can take a bunch of positions in any organization." X got out, dusting the robes.

"You look androgynous." Axl confessed. Gate squinted, "It's a priest, not a priestess. Colonel. You are the type who prefers females wearing male clothes?"

"No! Well. It would depend on the situation." Colonel explained as X came out of the bathroom. Dynamo took a picture, "Sent.... And he's pissed."

"LOL. Sigma deserved it." Axl watched X do a squat, "Can you move?"

"A bit restraining." X puffed her cheeks, "I think I'm starting to like it!"

"You like wearing a cassock?" Colonel confirmed and X nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Just look." X raised her robes, revealing her armor. "If someone rips it, I can still use my abilities."

"I'm glad you favor my recommendation." Colonel smiled and Dynamo gaped.

"Bro. Don't promote her violent tendencies!" Dynamo picked up the clothes, wrapping an arm around Gate's neck and also Colonel. "Come on guys! Let's go before our fans get antsy."

"Unhand me!" Gate ordered as Dynamo rushed out of the door. Axl stood up and closed it, still playing his game.

"They're so noisy." X tilted her head. Axl grinned, "Fun right?"

"Yeah..." X smiled back.

    

> "No..." Lifesaver noticed a raise in pressure and rapid changes in X's processes. "Maybe this is a mistake? Maybe this is all a coincidence?"

 

"Welp. Gotta go. I promised Zero I'd be in the ball." Axl stood up, walking out of the door.

"Axl!" X called out and Axl looked behind his shoulder. X blushed, "You look great. Remember that okay?"

"Pft. Thanks man. You should remove some of your armor to show those mad hips. Guys dig that!" Axl saluted and closed the door.

"Hips..." X walked towards Zero's mirror, looking down at her waist.

"Like this?" X unbuttoned the lower part and began removing some of her extra upgrades. X looked up, "Huh? Not that tight anymore... Axl likes this?"

    

> "NNOOOOO" Lifesaver slammed his hand, "This is pedophilia! Don't do it!"

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" Zero asked, opening the door as X began wrapping her gifts. Zero walked towards her, curious.

"I'm concealing my gifts. Everyone likes a good surprise." X muttered, ripping the tape with her teeth. "You?"

"We're all required to join the ball." Zero sat on X's bed, watching X place paper wrappers on the upgrades. "Who bit your bottom lip?"

"Ah... Vava felt jealous Double kissed me." X glanced at Zero as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "What's up?"

"..." Zero buried his face on X's neck, "I changed my mind. Let's ditch the ball and sleep in."

"No. I promised I'll dance with Colonel. Besides, you promised Axl to meet him in the ball." X tried shaking Zero off but Zero breathed out, "I'll do it later. Let's take a nap then?"

"Zero." X warned. X wasn't backing down even if Zero trailed his hand from her waist down to her inner thigh, tugging her close to meet against his body.

"Fifteen minutes." Zero requested and X refused to budge. Zero added, "I locked the door."

  

> "Zero sees X as his property?" Lifesaver watched X's system let out a number of notifications which was immediately accepted. Lifesaver stood up, walking to grab his lab coat. "This is the problem. I'll need to talk to X about this."

 

"That sounds even more suspicious." X complained and Zero pulled her from her bed into his own.

"Wow!" X yelped, falling on Zero's bed. Zero removed his armor, crawling up his bed. X was pushed to the inner part of the bed and Zero stepped on her dress accidentally. X warned, "Hey! Don't ruin the dress!"

"I won't." Zero grumbled as he laid down. Uncaring if X was facing him or not, Zero hugged X close. Raising the dress with his own leg to trap X's right leg. Zero stared at his suspicious roommate.

"I'm going to set the timer." X huffed and pressed her face on Zero's chest so they won't have an awkward staring contest.

"Do as you please." Zero commented, waiting for X to fall asleep.

    

> "Wait. What happened?" Lifesaver stared at the secret camera X offered a connection to check her method of sleeping, scrutinizing the area. "Why is X on Zero's bed?"

 

"..." Feeling X's back, Zero lowered his hand down to the butt. Zero pulled X closer until he could feel her pressed against him... he found it unsatisfactory.

Zero raised one hand to pull X to face him, Zero hesitated but opted to press his lips against X.

     

> "?" Lifesaver watched Zero struggle to connect when X kept putting up firewalls against him. As soon as Zero was able to connect into X's system, Lifesaver immediately disconnected himself before the crimson hunter realizes his action.
> 
> "It's worse that I thought."

 

Zero tucked X's head under his chin, closing his eyes as he deactivated the timer.

 

> "How am I going to tell X this?" Lifesaver wondered, checking his equipment before leaving. "Hello X. I want you to know that the reason why Zero's doing neither of the potential possibilities you theorized is because Zero has you as his primary target. No. Too vague. X. Zero's a warbot and he will do anything to claim you. Too blunt... How about? X. Zero's in love with you so it's time to head back home and enter your hibernation capsule. No. Sigma will murder me."
> 
> "Lifesaver! Come quickly!" Cinnamon opened the door, her eyes filled with panic. "Someone terrorized the Auditorium, killing one and injuring twelve others!"
> 
> "What?!" Lifesaver ran out with Cinnamon. Cinnamon continued, rushing towards the area. "The deceased was Double but the Principal wants to keep it quiet until after the ball!"
> 
> "What is wrong with these people?" Lifesaver asked out loud and Cinnamon apologized, "I'm sorry doctor. I knew you must have wanted to talk with someone but we need your help!"
> 
> "Don't worry. This is my job." Lifesaver will tell X about his findings later.


	9. The Mask Crumbles Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be worse than attracting psychopaths?
> 
> I know, having the need to stop genocidal psychopaths. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X wakes up.

_Something was wrong._

 

X knew that as she stood at the middle of the room. Aside from the fact Zero was being a douche (playing with Axl's feelings by flirting with other ladies), X sensed that something was amiss. If not here, then somewhere.

 "X. What are you doing?" Someone's voice brought X back to reality. X blinked, forgetting she's in a ballroom.

The sparkling chandeliers, grandiose equipment, the vivid greeneries and enchanting clash of color worn by reploids colored the blue android's vision.

 

_I hate it._

 

"Colonel." X looks at the reploid, acknowledging his presence. The area was noisy, but maybe that's how balls go in this university. X asked, raising her arm to block the light from the Christmas tree. "I'm people watching. Is something wrong?"

"You're glaring at Zero." Colonel walked towards her. X frowned, lowering her arm to look at the amused expression of her friend. 'Was I?'

"Did he do something wrong?" When Colonel reached arm's length, X found herself preemptively engage in battle mode.

"A-Aside from the fact he deactivated my alarm, he's ignoring my best friend." X resumed back to normal mode, even when her systems cried to step away.

"You are strange indeed." Colonel placed a hand on her shoulder. X frowned, assessing the situation. "Why?"

"A lot of reploids gravitate to Zero. You're the opposite." Colonel clenched his free hand into a fist, glaring at Zero. "Even Iris fell for his charm!"

"Oh god. I thought we fixed that." X laughed, pushing Colonel lightly away. "Let it go!"

"How dare you assume I would forgive **him** for hurting my sister's feelings?!" Colonel leaned his arm on her shoulder, staring at Zero and Axl.

"Yeah..." X suddenly remembered her sin and looked down, hoping Lifesaver can her with it. Colonel frowned, "Would you like to dance?"

"We already danced." X stared at the floor, "Five times even. Don't you want to dance with other people?"

"Well..." Colonel stared at a distance, "I don't know most of them."

"Wow." X took a deep breath, finding nothing wrong with Colonel so what was it? "Nah. Let's do something else. I hear there are missions in the bulletin board. We should try the food first before we go. All of the females were required to cook one cuisine on the table."

"Extra credits and to finish Iris' home-cooked meal before anyone else? I like the plan." Colonel agreed and held his hand out. "Let me escort you."

"I don't need an escort. I think you need one because there are a lot of females trying to catch your attention." X observed, but grabbed hold of the male's hand. "Around ten and you've rejected three of them. I think you're the weird one. Didn't Iris tell you to be more sociable to the opposite gender?"

"I don't know them." Colonel walked passed the crowd with X's hand on his.

"They're our classmates." X continued looking back, gaze returning to the jubilant gunslinger.

 

"..." X continued surveying the room. Dynamo's not here. Sigma must've called him. Vile's also not here. Same as Dynamo? Gate's not here, but also Alia. Double's not here, but maybe the reploid is part of tonight's play. Lifesaver's not here. Someone must have gotten sick from the food.

"Here we are..." Colonel pulled a chair for X to sit on.

"You reserved a table for..?" X looked at the table Colonel made her sit on.

"In case I need to interrogate the male Iris fancies on next." Colonel warned, "I'll get Iris' dish."

"Sure..." X surveyed the food table before looking back at Axl. However, when X saw those two males kiss, the blue reploid looked away and felt awfully annoyed at the scene. X covered her face, 'The least Zero could do is close his eyes.'

'Light. What is wrong with me? Axl's happy so I should be too.' X sighed, 'Can I really keep pretending for the next three years?'

"Sorry for the delay." Colonel returned to her side, holding a plate of Iris' sandwiches. X didn't respond, still thinking about her life. "X?"

"What?" X looked up to see Colonel sit down beside her.

 

"Are you thinking of Axl?" Colonel inquired as he placed the plate on the table. X looked at the sandwiches, humming. "Axl is my best friend forever. He's the one who introduced video games to me."

"He made you a gamer. What's so special about that?" Colonel wondered.

"Well~" X turned to Colonel's direction, smiling. "Axl taught me to say give up."

"Axl made you resign..." Colonel grabbed a sandwich Iris made on the weekends.

"Yes. My primary weapon is the buster, but I'm pretty bad ass with the sword... Hey! Don't laugh." X pouted as the reploid laughed, sighing. "Okay. Fine. I suck at close-range but you have to admit I'm deadly with all the weapons."

"There are videos of your battles against irregulars online." Colonel added, offering a drink from a wine glass. X shrugged, taking it while her eyes wandered back to her Best friend.

"I was a workaholic until Axl came into the picture." X smiled when Axl laughed at something, "We met in a joint mission with Red Alert. Axl was so trigger happy so I told him off and left him in a maverick den. Not sure what happened in between that mission, but Axl survived. I think I felt guilty for letting a greenhorn get injured so we hung out in the med bay."

"That's when you became friends." Colonel concluded.

"Yes." X nodded, placing the glass down. "I remained in the house ever since."

 

"What a waste of talent." Colonel shook his head.

"You offered me wine?" X covered her mouth, feeling dizzy.

"It was on the table. Are you not allowed to drink?" Colonel held X's back.

"N-no... I'm fine. I prefer the sweeter ones." X smiled and didn't think Colonel had the authority to call out a waiter to refill her glass. X muttered, holding the glass. "You shouldn't have."

"A toast to our section's success." Colonel declared as both reploids clanked their glass against each other.

"I still think this university is a waste of time." X took a sip, smiling.

"It's because of this university we were able to meet." Colonel remarked and X couldn't argue with that logic. They continued eating the sandwiches, glad Iris didn't fill it with anything weird. Once in a while, Colonel would persuade X to drink and the brunette would oblige. Ever since Dynamo introduced alcohol for reploids, X found the negative consequences pretty addicting for someone as ancient as her.

 

_Even if it were artificial, forgetting was blissful._

 

* * *

 

 

"Zero looks pissed." Colonel chuckled after placing a kiss on X's forehead, watching the crimson reploid storm out of the room.

"Don't care." X leaned on Colonel's arm, yawning. "Maybe someone touched his hair? He's sensitive that way."

"Not sure about that." Colonel continued drinking.

 

"Hey Colonel! There's a mistletoe above you!" Spiral Pegasus yelled and both reploids moved away (embarrassed) to look up to stare at the ornament.

 

"What a weird system we have here~" X giggled, staring at the reptile clinging on the wall with the mistletoe attached to his tail, "Shouldn't the mistletoe be stationary?"

"I suppose the organizers learned from the past." Colonel looked down at X, "Will we?"

"Sure." X leaned and nearly fell from her seat, laughing as Colonel picked her and placed her sitting on his lap.

"For someone so old, you're so clumsy." Colonel watched the reploid place her hands on his chest.

"I'm not that old~" X was feeling so high, so happy and light.

 

[Warning! Warning!]

 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to insult your age." Colonel pulled X closer as to make X straddle him. X wrapped her arms around the male, tilting her head. The warning notifications weren't able to reach her.

"You talk too much!" X smiled cheekily and the reploid caressed her cheek, pulling X close.

 

As soon as their lips touched, X finally received a personal message from Lifesaver.

 

**Lifesaver: If you receive this X, know that I'm no longer the Lifesaver you know.**

**Two hours before the strike of midnight, an intruder penetrated the university and infected several students. Majority of the servers are down and I feel this has something to do with the New Generation and your brother.**

**Please X. I'm telling you.... Don't trust anyone.**

 

[Warning! Warning! Foreign substance injected into the system.]

 

X pulls away. Dropping a dagger from her sleeve, X pushed Colonel down to the ground and held a dagger on the reploid's throat.

 

"What are you doing?" Someone cried out, but X was staring down at the reploid.

"Who are you?" Vision blurring, X pressed the reploid into the ground. "What are your objectives?!"

The male frowned, asking. "What do you mean X?"

"Answer my question or I will kill you." X threatened, pressing the dagger to watch blood drip.

"X! What are you doing to my brother?" Iris cried and X looked up to stare at the terrified audience.

"To whoever is of the highest authority in the room, issue an emergency lockdown." X scanned the reploids around her, watching a human authority give a nod at the back. "Everyone is to remain in this hall for further instructions from the human official."

"X?" Axl asked and X refused to answer, staring back down at the reploid.

"X... I don't understand." _Colonel_ confessed and X felt her ventilation system nearly failing on her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Iris. Call Colonel with my phone." X tossed her phone and Iris caught it. She nodded, dialing her brother's phone number.

 

" _X!_ "

 

"Brother?!" Iris' eyes widened and the fake flipped X to the floor. X transformed her hand into a buster, blasting the fake's core into nothing.

"Whose order i-is this?" X cursed as the reploid grabbed on X's neck even without his core. 'What is this, a zombie infection?!'

" _Iris?! Whatever you do, don't go out. There is a maverick outbreak outside the university!_ " Glass began falling down on them (the shot destroyed the chandelier) as Colonel's voice continued. " _If you see X, tell her to check on the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. There's something wrong in the area._ "

*Click.

"*********" The reploid was droning nonsense. It's speech pattern is turning glitchy but it was able to say something in a tone similar to a reploid he knew: " _X... alive...._ "

 

**Don't trust anyone.**

 

"Kyyaaaa!" A female screamed at a distance, bringing X to reality. Pushing the reploid off and losing a bit of skin, X raised her buster at the direction and shoot the reploid. X stood up but nearly fell to the floor.

"Don't come near m-me" X warned, coughing blood on the floor. "Get in a line! I'll scan all of you before leaving."

"But we have to fight against them!" One of the hunters urged but X took a glass of alcohol and drank it in one gulp.

"You are to act under the orders of your superior. Engaging an infected army without any plans will cost you your lives." X stumbled and scanned the line. Fortunately, all of them got in line but several students are missing.

 

"First!" A female human rushed towards X's side, panting. "We did as you ordered. Please relay further action."

"Call the principal and await his instructions. I have other priorities in mind." X walked towards the exit and away from the audience. X ordered, "With the disappearance of Sigma, I will take his place as Commander and will commence recruitment for the main station. Whoever is called will immediately assume a position in the organization after fifteen days. Signas as strategist and speaker. Douglas as head mechanic. Pallette and Layer as navigators. Axl. You come with me. I leave them to you Catherine."

"Yes sir!" The female saluted.

"?!" The mentioned reploids look at each other, confused why X would choose so few and them specifically.

"At least we have a job." Pallette grinned and Layer face palmed.

 

* * *

 

 

"What is going on X?" Axl ran to catch up with X. X was able to get out using a keycard given to her by the principal.

"I knew I shouldn't have spared that _prick_." X pulled out her other phone, leaving her game phone with Iris.

*Beep. Beep.

" **He** isn't answering." X cursed and Axl held X's hand.

"Look. Calm down and we can solve this." Axl reassured and X looked at the gunner.

"Yeah-"

 

*Thud!

 

"Is this infection a beehive system?" X winced, pushed to the wall with Axl stabbing her stomach with a saber. X understood why it wasn't an energy-based weapon, dosing his weapons with the foreign nanite the fake from earlier gave. **Infection reached 60% and rising.**  'Impaling me on the wall while donning his face?'

"Who knows?" _Axl_ frowned and X gritted her teeth when the reploid leaned close to her face. "Can't move, can you? You're minutes away to losing yourself X... You could self-destruct but you'll be offline for a week. Who will check on Dr. Cain? (X growled, glaring at the impostor) Why don't you pretend for just this moment that I'm Axl?"

"Why should I?" X felt the reploid's lips kiss her chin and down to her neck. X was internally glad she drank that hard liquor on the table, but she will have a horrid reploid equivalent of a migraine.

"Because I have every memory and ability of Axl. I know what happened between you two..." The reploid bit X's neck as he stabbed a dagger the female's leg and ensuring the blade reached the wall. The reploid made sure X would see the winning smile that almost always makes X blush. "You love him and he rejected you. Over and over until you stopped and pretended you move on."

"You still love him, don't you?" The fake caressed X's thigh, resting his hand on her hip as the other hand pulled out another dagger from his belt and stabbed X on the shoulder. "Axl's with Lumine right now... No one can see us right now. (The fake wearing Axl's face licked the trail of blood dripping from X's mouth.) No one would know what we've done here."

"I-in your dreams!" X confessed as the reploid tore her dress, gasping in pain as the reploid moved the saber upward, deepening the wound.

 

"It's okay..." The reploid lowered X's pelvic armor, pressing his body against hers. [X could feel something in between her legs.] "I'll make you feel good."

"S-stop!" X croaked, tears falling from her eyes in anger. 'How dare this reploid use Axl's form to violate me?!'

"Shh... You like it don't you?" The reploid said in between kisses, roaming his hands around her body suit.

"!!!" X shivered when the reploid grind against her, biting her lip to deny the positive signals reaching her motherboard. 'nonononononono!'

"..." X closed her eyes. **Infection over 80%**  As if to spite her, her system suddenly offered another route to escape the situation. X didn't think twice as she sent a distress signal, even if the nearby individual could be another infected.

"That's right. Just close your eyes and pretend. I'll let you feel a world where you could be with **him**."  _Axl_ promised, happy when X lowered her guard when he kissed her this time. The reploid pulled away, watching the tearful reploid as he raised her legs.

 

*Slice!

 

X felt blood splashed over her, having her legs fall limp to the ground. X opened her eyes, tears falling down and using it to create a filter and identify the image. Oh. Zero's angry. Maybe because she looks like crap. Yeah. He must be angry that his training partner won't be able to be there on the weekends. 'I did promise to graduate alongside Zero.'

 

[ **Infection rate 90%** ]

 

"X." Zero removed the blades, carrying the limp android in his arms.

"Ze...ro..." X's eyes droop, watching her roommate show fear for the first time.

"I'll get you somewhere safe. Stay with me." Zero commanded as he dashed towards the exit. X felt Zero's embrace tighten and it was actually sweet how worried the blonde was but...

 

[ **Infection rate 92%** ]

 

"Zero. Stop. It's too late." X wasn't even opening her mouth as she spoke, placing all her energy to her vocal system. "I need you to do something for me."

"It's... never.... Don't..."

X can't hear what Zero was saying since X had to shut down most of the infected zones and safeguard her memory files. X has to choose either hearing or talking. She can't do both sadly.

 

[ **Infection rate 95%** ]

 

"Please visit my domicile and find Dr. Cain." X wondered if Zero knew she had back-up technology, sending instructions to the swordsman. On that brief moment of connection, X felt that spark of denial and anger. X continued, "Then... Tell the humans that I'm assigning you as Commander. I trust you know what to do next."

"Understood." Zero's voice was cracking. That can't be right. Zero was always so tough inside and out.

"Zero..." X asked her final request. She wished Vava won't get angry at her.

 

"Can you kill me before **it** takes over?"

 

[ **Infection rate 98%** ]

 

Silence. X didn't know if Zero heard her since her auditory system failed her.

"Z?" X activated her vocal, asking as her system notified that they were outside... By the abandoned biogarden where they first met. 'How odd.'

"..." X couldn't hear what Zero said before the android thrust a beam saber directly to her core.

 

[ **Terminated.** ]


	10. Everything comes Crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goooouuuurrdd.
> 
> This is more sad than the other story! Why am I doing this?!
> 
> Oh well... At least this has some fluff? What exactly is the fluff I want here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Murder everything, even if it means losing those precious lives! Right. Should post the other chapter on the other story.... HHMMMM

 

**[Systems online]**

 

"!" X emerged from her capsule, coughing at the phantom pains around her body. X panted as she shifted her hand into a buster, eyes darting around for any potential intruders in the area. Seeing none, X lowered her gun and attempted to regulate her breathing. Slowly getting off the capsule, X knew she was within a sealed-off area in Dr. Cain's lab that no one, not even Sigma knew.

No one greeted her as she exited the basement, looking around as she activated her night vision. No life signature. Nothing. X walked to the top, turning to the living room only to see a splatter of blood and clumps of flesh on the floor. Cain. This is Cain. _This was Cain._ X looked around, searching for any other clue available.

"?" X picked up a note from Dr. Cain with a gold ring attached to it, " **May you find happiness friend...**  You idiot. What's the point in loving someone when I'll always outlive them?"

"I wish you were still alive. I miss how you always sass me." X sighed, covering her face as she took a deep breath. "Cain. If you're watching me, tell me who else will I lose this time?"

"Of course there's no response. You're dead." X sat down, researching what happened while she was offline. X pursed her lips, 'Only two major organizations remain: Maverick Hunters and Repliforce. I'm glad Zero's doing a good job handling the organization.'

"I'll visit HQ first before terminating the _New Generation_ and save Axl." X stood up, bowing down to the deceased. "I'll be back. Don't worry. The room will preserve you unless someone leaves the door open for too long."

 

* * *

 

Exiting the house, X charged her buster and began shooting any rogue reploid on sight. Analyzing the virus within her system from the last incident, X now had a radar to put the infected all down. X did this before, in a country that experimented on her race. The Council couldn't trust any other reploid to do the job in saving the humans... except for X. Rockman X had to be the one to take down her children, tearing them apart and watching the life dim away. X did it because the infected themselves experience a pain on their own... The loss of memories that marks one's own identity in exchange to something more primitive? It was terrible.

 

_X hated the color red, even if she saw the pigment everywhere._

 

Red reminded her of bloodshed, the places she's been to exterminate reploids. It also reminded her of the examination room where the scientists dissected her to find the cure. A cure to stop the reploids from malfunctioning. X permitted it, willing to sacrifice everything to stop this senseless violence.

When the Council decided X was the ideal machine, they gave her permission to kill humans. They started giving her privileges most of her race doesn't have and X didn't want it. She knew this was a test, especially when the scientists and officials noted her maternal nature to simply take care of anyone in her care. No one wanted that in war. They needed something destructive but obedient. Sigma did not fit the bill.

 

_X hated killing, even if she committed the act for the greater good._

 

X knows Cain started drinking after Sigma's failure to pass the test. There was no other choice. X had to kill the bad humans. Killing became a norm for her, steeling her resolve for the sake of a coexistence between humans and reploids. It was after a couple of months until Sigma gained the approval for a specific privilege, but requiring the observation of five authorities. Hands covered in blood of both races, X pushed her guilt at the back of her head and hoped everything will end eventually... Then Axl came and everything changed.

Axl was a prototype for a reconnaissance unit. He was the only one who'd run towards her direction and talk about something other than the missions. Axl treated X like a person, a friend to talk to... With how everyone saw her, X knew her relationship with Axl would end up getting strained. X was also afraid what Axl will do if he saw her duties. Duties that involve so much nonsensical violence because no one wants to talk when both parties are at gunpoint.

 

_X hated privileges, even if so many told her that only she could handle the power._

 

So... the most ideal and detrimental decision X made was to simply quit. Cain shielded her from everything as X cried. Crying for all the lost moments she could have had for a normal life if not for the wars. Crying since she knows nothing she'll do can restore the lives she ended. Crying because even if she stopped, the world won't wait for her to catch up. Crying for the comrades she lost and killed in war, having no one else but a handful of friends. Her reputation covered in blood, X denied to wear her blue armor in any circumstance unless absolutely necessary. However, X didn't have any other clothes to wear so she rather walked naked.

Sigma understood her decision, hugging her as he reassured her that he will do whatever he can to prevent her from fighting. The next issue X experienced was loneliness. Her system too used to the battlefield, a single irregular pattern would cause X to summon her buster. Cain had to stay in the house, taking care of the brunette until she could calm down. X never understood why Cain kept drinking. What problem her foster father had as he sang a lovely song about the sea and being free..? Then just when X planned on returning to her hibernation capsule as the next ideal step to clearing her conscience, Axl came over.

 

_X hated her worrying, even if this is the reason why she wakes up every day._

 

Axl treated everything was fine, always smiling and showing X new things to do. It wasn't the usual literature or music genre, but more on the realm of Entertainment and the funnier side of the internet. X knew Axl had a problem of his own and was willing to conform to the reploid's antics. In due time, X found Axl as her source of happiness. Axl was the only individual unwilling to manifest his negativity. The more she spent time with Axl, the more X opened up the the black gunslinger... To a certain extent because no one in their right minds would confess to murdering people. X worried on that day where Axl will find out the skeleton in her closet. She can't let that happen.

X should've seen the signs when her thought processes would head back to thinking of Axl and where he is and what he's doing right now. X could come out, but she was worried someone would notice her  ~~which was stupid because everyone knows Rockman X is a guy and a girl can't kill thousands of humans without breaking.~~ X wasn't sure with what to do with these feelings, finding them close to the form of love... The logical thing to do, now that Axl and her were BFF, was to confess and ask what to do next.

 

_X hated her emotions, deluding her thoughts with empty promises._

 

Axl rejected her, telling X it was **too soon**. ~~It didn't make sense.~~ X agreed, hoping he'd show the signs of his agreement to the relationship in a latter date. When Axl began taking her out to see the sights, X found herself thinking their activities as a date.  ~~What a fool to believe in a fantasy.~~  When people began commenting that Axl and her looked like a couple, X thought this was what Axl meant. X confessed the second time and was turned down once more, listening and trying to understand what Axl meant by  **not my type**. Searching on the web, X went towards Cain and asked what Axl's type was. X could vividly remember the old man spatting out his alcohol, eyes wide and surprised at her question.

Love. Love was a field she could not comprehend. X knows the type of love and its manifestation, but how could she have a specific individual exhibit the type of love X wants to experience? Cain suggested to research on what Axl liked. X did and... Axl was not into females. Axl was into males. X could not be a male, no matter how hard she tries because both of her fathers told her to be true to herself. If X wanted someone to love her, she should not choose to conceal her true self. X found that as a useless advice but could do nothing about it... Then Axl fell in love with Zero.

 

_X hated Zero for being everything she could never be._

 

If only Zero had been in another section or in another school, maybe X would be satisfied with having Axl remain single. If X can't have him then might as well make sure no one else catches his eye. But that freaking german model entered the picture and caught her best friend's attention instantaneously. X was not angry at Zero. No. She was infuriated. Just reading about Zero caused X to ~~despise~~  grow suspicious of the android. Zero could not be trusted.

She was only entering the school to help Axl, secretly wanting to have more time with the reploid since school took so much of their time together. X tried her best to help Axl, hoping he'd realize that he was better off not having a love interest. Then beeping! Zero waltz in and Axl would follow the crimson maverick like the rest of the reploids. X knew she was jealous so she kept pushing all the thoughts out of her head. She began focusing on her job, on parts that were relevant. Being roommates with Zero was torture because the reploid didn't care about how much Axl respects and loves him ~~more than her~~. There are even times when X rather sleep outside and stay outside than being in the same room as that rock!

 

_X hates herself for being dependent, always relying on others for happiness._

 

Eventually, Axl found out and asked if X was sabotaging the information she gave him about Zero. X was honest that she did not, but Axl was pretty confident that X was doing just that and asked X to stop. Axl immediately changed his words, asking politely that they keep their distance for a while. X did not cry, trained not to cry even when it felt like the world was falling apart. Entering her room, X smiled at Zero  ~~wondering if Zero's happy that he ruined everything~~  and excused herself to get drunk. Dynamo didn't question when she barged into his room, standing up and asking Colonel to open the lights.

Now that X didn't need to stalk Zero anymore, she began finding things to occupy her mind aside from Axl. Push all the bad thoughts away and spend her free time doing something, anything to fill in the void. Drama club works very well. X can take whatever role they wanted her to take. X didn't give a damn about Zero anymore, trying her best to limit herself from that long-haired reploid. Let Zero take whatever he wants, X just wants the semester to end.

 

_Then X gave up, tired of caring about wanting to be loved_

 

X just... stopped caring on what to wear or act. X started skipping class in favor of walking around the campus and playing her games. X avoided anyone she didn't want to see which was everyone. Some strived to find her though and X let them find her like...? Colonel who was the Class President, Dynamo because Sigma told him to, Vile to spite her existence, Lifesaver who swore the guidance counselor was a bust, Axl  ~~God. Must X explain why Axl searched for her?~~  because they are BFF, and strange enough Zero because he's afraid he'll get scolded if his roommate isn't following curfew. _It's his usual BS._

Zero was also acting weird, asking so many questions and actually wanting to try things out. X let him because she didn't care. X hates Zero, but that doesn't mean she'll act like Vile. X simply treated Zero like how she treated the first set of reploids who came into this world. If something awkward happened between them then sweep it under the rug. It was a usual thing if you were roommates with a guy. There was also that moment where the guy's personality turned one-eighty on her. Zero began approaching her in class, asking notes or asking if she wants to be his partner. Of course, X would refuse because come now... X has a grudge on him, even if Zero may not know what he did wrong.

 

_but Zero held X's hand._

 

Just when X was planning to accept Sigma's offer of finishing this god-forsaken semester, Zero started hiding her stuff. Zero began this petty task of treasure hunt where she had to search for her items in various areas they accidentally met before. X was too tired to even show annoyance, finding it immature of the swordsman to do such things. Though delayed, X was able to file it before the deadline and waited for the principal to accept. It wasn't long until her colleague in war accept and have X sent off back home where Cain tells funny impossibilities he wants his 'children' to have such as love and other things.

On the day X received the principal's reply, X decided to sit on the lone bench within the garden. All she had to do was meet with her professors to state her confirmation and take the exams the next day... Then Zero came and X _might_ have started seeing the reploid as a friend. Even if he's the reason why X gave up, Zero still deserved appreciation for teaching X the valuable lesson of _utter defeat_. X still couldn't comprehend to this day how they ended up in a compromising position. Zero was most likely mocking her with her failed act of stalking.... But instead of asking a logical question like  **What do you want from me?** or  **Can you get off me?** which was very reasonable at the moment, X asked for a game of **Play Pretend** because that's what she's been doing her entire life. Zero accepted the challenge and X asked him to be Axl's lover. At least Axl will experience some happiness in love.

 

_Zero asked X to stay._

 

* * *

 

 

"Hmmm..." X looked around, walking towards the Headquarters. X was greeted by new recruits from other areas, saluting to show their respect for the First. X nodded and they went off. No one wanted to talk to X as she donned the blue armor. It meant X meant business and nothing else.

Walking through the hallways, X took note of the expressions of the staff brightening up, muttering the stories surrounding her-him.

X wasn't even greeted by her classmates, too busy doing something like reading the clipboard on their hands or checking the monitor.

 

_That was also expected._

 

X pressed the elevator button, entering and pressing the top floor where the Commander should assume position. Hooking into the system, 95% of all the past members have gone maverick so she technically has buildings littered with fresh recruits. _Great._

"Since Zero's in control, that meant I'll need to take out Sigma, Vile and Dynamo as well?" X crossed her arms as she leaned on the cold wall, watching the number count above the elevator. X closed her eyes, 'After Zero updates me of the situation at the top level, I'll tell him my plans of eliminating Lumine's organization before Sigma's fraction.'

 

*Ding.

 

'Someone's using the elevator at this time? Who could it be?' X opened her eyes, staring at the android she was searching for.

"X?" Zero stepped inside, sapphire eyes scanning her from bottom to top.

"Yup. It's me Z. (X made a mock salute) Back-up technology remember?" X nodded and the door closed behind them. Zero continued staring at her as if he's staring at a ghost.

"Uhh..." X frowned, taking a step forward to slap Zero lightly on the cheek. "Will this work?"

"Can I..." Zero asked and X raised an eyebrow. Thinking it wasn't serious, X closed her eyes and shrugged with her hands raised. "If it'll help you believe it's me then go ahea-?!"

 

"?!" X didn't expect a kiss nor did she expect the kiss being so passionate and dominating. X took a step back but Zero wasn't done yet, walking closer to kiss more than her lips but also her neck, face, anywhere he could reach X supposed as he held her waist and caress it down to her hips. X was too surprised to process the sudden act, unable to effectively get away from close proximity, that X stumbled backward.

*Thud!

"Zzmm~!" Cornered to the wall, X was overwhelmed with the desperation and want in the android's kiss. There was so much desire that X moaned within the kiss since Zero managed to touch every one of her receptor with his pulse. _It felt nice. ~~Strangely nice.~~  _Zero pushed against her, begging X to let him in and let him have her. X instinctively wrapped her arms around Zero's neck as Zero raised her higher and-

"!" X managed to snap back before anything else happened in the elevator, having her system alert the reploid of exceeding average temperature from the reception. Pulling away, X panted as she placed her hands on Zero's cheek to maintain distance. X also did not expect she was straddling Zero, having their hips pressed against each other while Zero held her legs in the air.

"Zero!" X blushed, realizing what just occurred ~~and why did it occur?~~ "What was that for?!"

"I..." Zero slowly let go of her legs, also at a loss ~~but he was giving that hazy look~~. Zero made sure X stand on her legs before looking away, muttering. "I missed you."

"I pity the other person you missed then-" X blinked when Zero held her hand, making her stare at him. X asked, "Don't tell me I'm the only person you missed?"

"I miss only **you**." Zero emphasized and X wondered if she should keep pressing the issue.

"Okay? Weird." X tilted her head and Zero looked like he wanted to say something but let's not get to that. X asked first, "Update me on the situation."

 

"In my office." Zero was still not letting go of her hand and X stared at it.

"Zero. You can let go now." X muttered, curious why Zero wasn't. 

"You're not going to take the position?" Zero stated and X was tempted to think Zero was a mind reader.

"Uh..." X turned silent, contemplating. "You're pretty good in keeping the organization intact so I don't think I need to take control."

"You'll stay here...right?" For some strange reason, the position of who gets to ask questions in the past has been reversed.

"Well... This place is my home org." X doesn't know what Zero wants now. The first part was easy because anyone would find the Council annoying and facing the media was a pain. Second one sounds fishy.

"Do you remember our deal?" Zero let go of her hand, placing it on his hip. He looks like he's trying to act casual but he's failing for once. _Why?_

"Of course-" X paused, realizing what could have happened in the meeting. "Not."

"Don't lie." Zero grinned and X has to confess she missed seeing the android's smile- X deleted the thought, finding that disturbing. "You broke my rules."

"Fine. What do you want me to pretend as?" X sighed loudly and Zero gave a very serious question. "Anything within your capability right?"

"If this has something to do with killing then our friendship is over." X replied, wary of the last question as she looked at the dent on the elevator wall. 'Wow.'

"X..." A dramatic pause. X internally cursed, 'It's something humiliating isn't it?!'

 

"Can you...be my partner?"

'That isn't a pretend statement. That sounds like a question.' X is unsure why Zero's embarrassed with- X looked up, frowning. "What type?"

"All." Zero was now being ridiculous.

"..." X looked up the ceiling, never realized how long an elevator ride could be. "Why? You know my intention so what are yours?  ~~Please let the reason be BS.~~ "

"I love you." Zero sounded impatient, ~~hopeful?~~  and deprived of something. "I love you so much that I handled this crippled organization in hopes you'd come back to me."

'Rust! It is BS material but Zero kissed me so that can't be BS!' X didn't know what to say to a straight declaration except, "I shouldn't have come here then."

"I'd hunt you down if you did. ('Excuse me?' X really did not see any of this coming. 'What happened to Zero and are you really Zero?') As my partner, I expect a mutual agreement to confide information with each other." Also another way of saying  _I want to know everything that happened, is happening to you as well as your thoughts to whatever._ "We will share residence, develop each other's abilities _and explore other activities_."

"You... You sure you want your ex-stalker back in your life because whatever you describe is..?" X can't say it. It sounded wrong in a way. Zero glared at the blue reploid, "Those are my conditions."

 

"You love me because... You believe I can give you all of those in its optimal level?" X felt a bead of sweat form from the side of her neck. "And you get annoyed when I tried to move away from you or when I pay attention to other reploids?"

"..." Zero turned silent. X was looking back at her memories, noticing the pattern.

"No..." X realized what just happened. It was the worst outcome. "Don't tell me you **fell**?!"

"You did **this** to me." Zero pointed out as if this was beyond his control. X groaned.

"You should've told me so **it** wouldn't turn this way." X scratched her helmet, shaking her head. "How bad is **it**?"

"I want to be the only one who will have you in any way at any time." Zero was not kicking the bush. He was burning the bush. "I want to dispose anyone who dares lay their hands on you. I've already killed Dynamo. Double was dead long before I could reach him. Vile has one life left and Sigma's my next target. I spared Gate's life for Alia's sake. I threatened Colonel last meeting. I made Berkana lust for me and I recruited the other potential rivals and sent them to a Maverick infested area. I also delayed rescue teams towards human-infested zone, ensuring the demise of notable individuals in your memory."

 

*Ding!

 

"That's... Pretty bad. You are worse than Vava." X walking out first and she is pretty sure Zero can catch up and tackle her down ~~even if she jumped off this building~~. "You're technically saying you will not hesitate to kill Dr. Light if he doesn't like me being with you. You can't do that."

"I want you to need me." Zero was too blunt or too sharp because both methods hurt bad. X was not used to this sort of attention? Affection? She could handle Sigma but this was an overdose. Zero confessed, "I know you won't reciprocate the intensity of my feelings so I want you to pretend you need me."

"Makes sense... Then we break up once you fall out of love or realize you made a mistake liking me. What should I be expecting aside from a zero friendship status?" X stared back at Zero as they walked across the hallway.

"We will get married after we quash the outbreak." Zero's words made X frown. Zero sped forward, holding her hand. "It doesn't matter how the ceremony will be arranged. I want everyone to know you belong to me."

"Zero! We can't marry unless both parties love each other...." X felt the hold tighten, "Do you love me that much?"

"I need you." Zero's gaze sharpened. He also looks like he wants to kill something. "and I am trying so hard to control myself right now."

"Keep at it." X will push this new issue at the back of her mind, hoping it doesn't turn to an elephant or a cage. ~~Please not a cage. It was a joke.~~ "We have to take care of certain people remember?" 

"True." Zero sounded ominous there. When Zero opened the doors, he lets go and pretended nothing ever happened between them until he talked again...

 

"So when will we start?" Zero walked towards his seat, pulling out some equipment where the info was placed in?

"Right now I guess?" X walked as Zero went to Sigma's table. Zero intentionally removed all the chairs except his own.

X teased, heading to Zero's area and sitting on his lap. "So how many reploids had to sit on your lap?"

"You." Zero plugged a wire into his earpiece, handing it to X.

"You could've told me." X grabbed it and plugged it in her own earpiece. X looked at Zero, " You want 'I love you' BS from me?"

"Up to you." Zero hugged X from behind, contented when X leaned on him. Zero opened one eye, "Next time, I'll take you from your capsule."

"No. You're probably going to draw on my face." X huffed and Zero kissed her nose.

"We'll be hunting soon." Zero reassured, petting her thighs and giving a peck on her lips.

"We have no choice." X murmured and Zero kissed her again. X asked, "Back-up technology?"

"Hundred lives." Closing her eyes, X knew Zero was being honest but that sounded like BS. 'What did Zero's creator want Zero to kill anyways?'

"Eight. Lost most of them to make my race." X hummed as Zero pulled her legs to his waist.

"I want to come with you." Zero kept giving light fluttery kisses that X didn't find so bothersome. "Want any navigator assigned to you?"

 

"No... I'll probably lose all my friends by this week." X sighed.

"You don't need them if you have me." Zero also seems to be the possessive type. Intentional or not, Zero might as well ask if he wants to have sex later with the way he's touching her. "I love you. I'm not going to leave you."

"You don't have to force yourself." X whispered as Zero kissed her exposed neck. X read the update, her hand reaching back to pet Zero's hair. "You'll learn soon enough why you can't love me."

"Whatever you say X." X didn't notice Zero's gaze softened as he looked down on her lovingly.

 

"I'll head to Galapagos Island." X opened her eyes, feeling an unresolved tension within their connection. "You can come after you help defend Neo Tokyo, lazy bolt."

"Let's keep in touch." Zero requested, humoring her. "I can't have you dying on me before our wedding."

"I'm going to miss sleeping." X told him, finally the one who initiates the kiss.


	11. Destroying Everything for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comedy or murder?
> 
> Hmm....
> 
> Dark comedy? Huh. Not good with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Breaking down? Uhh... Not physically but you get the idea.

" _I can't believe you're the first._ "

 

'I told Zero I didn't need any help.' X grimaced, entering Noah's Park. She rushed forward, shooting the bugs and Mavericks wandering about. "How is the Repliforce, Iris?"

 

" _Well. We aren't doing well.. but Zero's been a great help in commanding assistance from the Council_ _._ "

 

"You mean he threatened them?" X pulled out her saber and rushed forward to destroy the claw.

 

" _No he didn't! He just came in, stated his plans and demands before leaving to do missions!_ "

 

"I watched the videos." X double jumped, shooting the chest before dashing and stabbing the sword into the core. X muttered under her breath, "and I can't!"

"Believe humans love him!" X removed her blade before falling, backflipping (kicking the chest) and landing on the ground to watch the crab entity explode. "Giving him so much authority all because of a rebellion?!"

 

" _What is your problem with Zero?! He won't betray humanity! Besides, the_ _world needs a strong leader_ _!_ "

 

"How would I know? You trust him, but I don't! How can I when I only met him for a few months? People change in the face of power, Iris! I..." X looked at her saber, frowning. "I can't take risks..."

"..." Iris didn't respond, aware how the Android already lost all family members while asleep.

'She should know considering I read some articles about my.. misfortune.' X sighed, activating her weapon. "And did Douglas give Zero authority to enter my weapon vault?"

 

" _Not sure. Zero worked twenty-four seven once he took over... Wasn't your saber color always blue?_ "

 

"No. It was gr-" X paused, shaking her head. The color of one's saber light often takes the eye color of the user's love interest. True. The first time X got a beam saber, it was blue but that's because she likes the color blue! ~~This has nothing to do with that blonde warbot!~~ "Nevermind. Please notify me in advance for any traps, enemies and energy pellets. I plan on finishing this before dinner at most."

 

" _Eh?! I mean! Leave_ _it to me!_ "

 

"Thanks." X double jumped again to get over gaps, sometimes needing to shoot the opposite direction to where she wants to go when her jumps were too short. 'I wish I had thrusters.'

 

"Hey _X? Question._ "

 

"Fire away." Noting the increasing number of Mavericks following her trail, X led them into the cave where she let out charged shots. X made sure she target every life signature she could. 'Nothing must live.'

 

" _You bound your...assets_ _?_ "

 

"My enemies are top tier ex-maverick hunter- That's not what you meant, isn't it?" X exited the cave, rushing to see a waterfall nearby. X halted and mowed down the pests in the area. "Are you talking about my breasts?"

 

" _Y-yeah... You look... Different?_ "

 

"They hurt when I run-?!" X dodged the spat out robots from above. Shooting the mechaniloid's emerging face to back off, X's eyes widened in surprise when she saw two spider crab mechaniloids emerge from the waterfall.

'Not enough space!' X though as she had an option to either fall off the ledge or get stabbed. She chose the latter, getting stabbed on the stomach and slamming to the ground.

 

" _Watch-_ "

 

X coughed blood but recovered immediately to destroy half of the offending mechaniloid's face off with a buster shot. X sliced the sharp appendage with her saber, pulling the spike out and rolling away from harm.

 

" _Out!_ "

 

"Too slow." X berated herself, charging her buster and letting off an electrical shot towards the water. Getting hurt in a span of two seconds, X needs to get her act together.

X charged her saber and let out an energy wave, watching the mechaniloid's fall somewhere..? X blinked, 'Huh. All that stalking paid off.'

"I'm getting rusty." X looked at the ground, watching its children (?) die. Picking one of said robot children, X cracked them open and grabbed the undamaged energy pack. "Give me some time to adjust. Just got out from retirement."

 

" _N-no... It's fine... I mean... Zero was against your deployment but I don't know what changed his mind._ "

 

"I have no idea either..." Actually, X knows but she doesn't want to think about it. X sips the energy and tossed the empty container, waiting for her nanites to seal the wound. Looking to the side and seeing the entrance to the watch tower, X asked. "How are the others?"

 

" _Signas is helping Zero handle the organization. Douglas is researching, manufacturing and upgrading armory and weaponry. Layer, Pallette and Alia are in the same position as me, taking care of navigation._ "

 

"No problems so far?" X dashed and ignored the metools, jumping up and holding onto the edge of the infrastructure. X climbed up, reaching the other entrance.

 

" _None...Except_ "

 

"What?" X can't believe she has to kill the robots and pluck their batteries to power the door. 'What is this, humiliate-my-mediocre-skills-on-the-saber day?'

 

" _Will you marry Zero?_ "

 

"W-what?" X finally entered the hallways, mowing down the wheel and floating robots. "Who told you that?!"

 

" _It's the smartest move for the states and General to trust Zero. He **is** considered the Crimson devil by the way he... Fights._ "

 

"Is Zero that bad?" X jumps down and kills the raging zombies underneath. X looked up, staring at the moving walls.

 

" _He... He's messy._ "

 

"He was clean when I met him." X jumped and clung to the walls, jumping and clinging to reach the next door.

 

" _Blame the media. The people think he's ruthless yet essential to end the war._ "

 

"I can be ruthless." X huffed, dashing and entering the control room. "What does he have that I don't?"

 

" _You... You don't like your job. You always have **that** face when you fight.._ "

 

"And Zero enjoys it?" X accidentally kicked a body, pulling out her wire from her neck and plugging it into a clean port. "Iris. I'm giving you the coordinates for each main maverick. Call it a boss rush mode."

 

" _Isn't that reckless?! What about the rogue robots or the Maverick lackeys?_ "

 

"Right. I visited the Orbital elevator after our second test. I set some... Devices in each floor that will terminate any mechanical or sentient being in each stage." X hummed, checking the Mavericks in the area. "All I have to do is enter the main rooms and send the code."

 

"... _They called you the Blue Messiah._ "

 

"I am no Messiah." X sighed, unplugging her wire. X walked towards the next room. "I'm a NEET or a potato, whichever I feel like being."

 

" _You... You're so cute X!_ "

 

"D-don't say that." X blushed, looking down. "Just send me to the first boss."

 

" _Good luck._ "

 

* * *

 

 

"The first one is Bamboo Pandamonium." Iris alerted, "it has strong defensive- what did you do?!"

" _Next._ " X blew on the smoking rim of her buster. " _Right. I already copied their abilities. I have their weaknesses and enhanced it so they'll die faster._ "

 

"O-oh... Next one is Dark Mantis-?" Iris's eyes widen, "X! Optic Sunflower is also in the vicinity!"

" _I know._ " Iris watched X slice the dark reploid's neck before he could summon his scythe, kicking the headless body towards the colorful reploid and letting out a glowing green missile (?)

" _That's it?_ " X walked towards the groaning and sadly paralyzed maverick, stepping on the reploid's chest.

" _W-we aren't monsters..._ " Optic Flower gasped as X continued exerting force. " _No one... Has the right to-_ "

" _You decimated fifty percent of the human population and infected eighty-five percent of the reploid population while I was asleep._ " X's voice was blank. " _If I let you go, you'll just keep killing them... **Maverick**._ "

" _To pa-_ "

"!" Iris looked away as X charged her buster and shot the reploid before he recovered.

 

"X?" Iris looked up to see X pulling out a device and dropping it to the floor.

" _He's called sunflower, but has a weakness to wood. Weird right?_ " The navigator checked the lowest floor and watched all moving and heat signatures vanish.

" _Next._ " X made things look too easy.

"Can't you try talking to them next time?" Iris typed the coordinates, hacking to reach the closest place to the enemy instead. The fights were too short. It was so... Different from the others.

[X looked like the Maverick here.]

" _But..._ " X whispered and Iris couldn't accept any excuse. To murder reploids this quickly... Iris murmured, "I'm sorry."

 

" _Iris you?!"_  X sounded betrayed, getting warped into the desert. Iris shut her eyes, "I can't let you go killing without giving them a chance!"

".. _.I see_." X turned towards the glowing yellow reploid, " _It's fine. You can watch._ "

"?" Iris watched X dash underneath the mechaniloid, entering the door on the other side. X blasted the doors open, dashing and skipping the new gen robot.

"Wait. Are you really going to do this solo?" Iris watched X play (?) With the near self-destruction mechaniloid before leaving to the next room as it exploded. It even took the new gen robot with it?!

" _I've sinned way before you guys were born._ " X entered the small chamber to see the insect. X charged her buster, letting out a vacuum before he could speak.

" _You?!_ " The reploid didn't get to speak as X aimed a charged shot at him.

"X!" Iris shouted, unable to contain her worry for the merciless reploid. [More life signatures faded of screen.] "Why are you such in a hurry? These are lives you're taking!"

 

" _If Zero or Colonel were held captive, would you waste time Iris?_  Besides, _I'm not naive. I wasn't the only one sent here. Fifty hunters came here and died. What makes me so special that they'll change when so many lives tried before me?!_ "

"..." Iris didn't know what to say.

" _Zero didn't want me to go because... What's the point in securing this place if you could just nuke it?_ " X sighed. " _Zero's an idiot. He acts as if the infected are all voluntary and simple-minded._ "

"Who are you looking for?" Iris whispered and X paused.

" ** _I need to find Axl._** " X's voice cracked. " _ **Next!**_ "

 

Iris sent her to the next boss room. Meeting another insect, X changed her weapon and let out modified shadow runners at him.

"I..." Iris looked back at her memories between the duo. _X always did whatever Axl wants, even if the blue bomber dislikes it._

[As soon as Iris saw X on the first day, she knew X had her eyes on another man.]

''Oh no...' Iris covered her face at the late realization. There was also the fact Zero gave her a short notice to help X, not reading the number of casualty under the tasks. "I didn't know."

" _It's okay._ " X panted. " _Next._ "

 

X landed on a platform, looking up to see the floating (?) Jellyfish looking thing. X shot out a yellow crystal from nowhere, jumping up and reaching the other side to create another.

X jumped and it took a couple of minutes before she was able to kick the reploid in. X kicked the crystal, crushing the reploid as the crystal on the other side was stuck on the platform.

" _Next._ " Iris watched more lives vanish.

 

" _Burn Rooster. Is this planned by Sigma?_ " X sounded like she's the one who has to take care of the mess.

" _My master... He will have his revenge for all the Reploids whose broken bodies rest here._ " Iris can see X charging her saber.

" _New world?_ " X asked and dashed forward before the chick could spout his nonsense. X reached the other side, deactivating the saber.

" _Sorry... Not sorry. You're a hypocrite._ " X looked down at the deceased civilian reploids.

X turned to look over her shoulder, watching the horrified reploid freeze before falling to the ground. " _Next._ "

 

"So Sigma is the perpetrator?" Iris asked as she watched the azure reploid activated the hidden device, terminating more of the entities.

" _Maybe.."_ X zapped the reploid before he could speak. X ordered, " _Fix the ecosystem now Avalanche Yeti. You're ruining the plants._ "

" _I will not-!_ "

X let out a lighting strike from above, electrocuting the Maverick.

"What was that?!" Iris rubbed her eyes and X grimaced, " _Upgrades_..."

" _Beam me to the elevator. If it's Sigma, I need to kill every single Maverick I encountered again. If it isn't then it's either another Mastermind or Sigma got smarter... There is also a possibility it's another psychological which is Lumine.... Huh._ " X checked the time. " _Two hours before seven._ "

 

"Okay." Iris sent the reploid to the platform.

"Did you plan this?" She watched the hunter yawn, activating a hidden switch deactivating all the robots.

" _Yes. I should've done it before Halloween._ " X covered her face, waiting for the elevator to stop. The ride was silent.

[X has already terminated more than half of all creatures present.]

"Does that mean you won't marry Z-!"

" _You were saying?_ " X asked, killing the copy Vile with a shot on the head.

"You won't marry Zero." Iris confirmed.

" _I have to. It's... Complicated._ " X heaved, looking at the fallen corpse. " _Gateway._ "

 

* * *

 

"Damn it." X stared at the teleporters.

 

" _Sigma fan then?_ "

 

"Yeah..." X checked the time. "Listen. While I murder these new gens, can you ask how's Zero doing since I recall him saying he'll go for the main boss. It's Sigma. Go check please."

" _I'm on it!_ " Iris seemed to have left the area. X jumped up, already charging her weapons. 'Here goes nothing.'

X found it funny how perfect these fakes are in copying everything, right down to the reploid's weakness. If X didn't upgrade her attacks, the battle would've taken longer and more energy. Fortunately, X was pretty good in plotting.

'I wonder what's taking Iris so long?' X thought as she returned from the mini-telepods. X only needed to shoot or slice the reploid twice or thrice before they fall so it was okay.

"I'll just go on without her..." X muttered, watching the place explode around her. X dashed out, encountering a...

"Shut it. I know my brother and he's probably fighting Zero." X cut to the chase, squinting at the New gen reploid. X jumped up, refusing to do sword battle, and aimed her gun at the reploid's head.

"A-argh!"

X turned around, pointing her gun at the deformed burnt face of the reploid. X didn't feel anything really, too used to killing Sigma. She did give her brother a spare body to go on with every time he's sent to a mission.

[Only two since X wouldn't want the council to realize.]

"Iris..." X bit her lower lip, trapped as the area around her got hotter. X reverted her buster back to a hand, 'Setting next life's coordinates. Done.'

 

...

 

"Zero must find me really stupid right now." X thought as she wasted a life and entered...?

"Sigma's palace?" X found the name narcissistic. "Great. Just what I needed."

"Maybe I should've spent my time modifying my teleport system? I'd be like Dracula or something... Teleporting anywhere I please." X dashed and shot whoever was on her way. Even if she's in the moon, humanity might still want to...live here? 'Not sure but everything must die.'

"More replica Vavas." X yawned as she got trapped to defeat the green Vile. "Get your color scheme right why won't you?"

"Scrap me. I killed him too fast." X slowly stared at the ride armor. "Oh~!"

 

"Hmmm~" X stomped and punched the new gen reploids, rushing upward to face the boss who is either Sigma or Lumine. She didn't care right now because the female is pretty sure Axl is here.

"Spikes or narrow paths? Spikes. Spikes is my nemesis." X shot out from her seat, giving up in killing all of them ~~waste of time~~ and rushed passed them.

Pinkish carpet.

White greek pillars.

Faint yellow lamps.

Big ass staircase.

"Sigma copycat." X concluded, seeing the colors too holy for her brother's tastes.

Sigma acted more...self-entitled when he's around other people, excluding X. X was always an exception in that tall reploid's eyes.

 

'Oh wait. The New Gen actually got his pride right.' X thought as she stared at a strange blue glowing _but has the physique of_ Sigma? The enemy was sitting on the throne, staring at X like she's a visitor.

"If this is about fate, justice and new age, I rather have you shut up and fight me." X's eyes dart around, wondering why she can sense Axl nearby.

"Very well."

'Oh. This reploid accepted her offer.' X got ready for combat, panicking slightly. 'Rust! He's probably wearing an anti-X armor and weapons!'

"You will be destroyed along with the rest of this decayed world!" The reploid let out this gigantic sword, roaring or yelling (?) X didn't know since she was too busy trying every single arsenal she has in her database.

'Darn it! I am right!' X used the pillars to avoid the attacks but inevitably got flung back and lost an arm. It was even the good arm.

"Is that all?!" Cocky New Gen Reploid. He's absolutely right. X can't do anything on him. X got tossed like a ragdoll as X tries contacting Iris.

 

[Terminated]

 

'Oh for the love of Light. Am I really going to do this to myself?!' X came back in the same area, placing the exact coordinates until she saves her BF!

"!" X also felt incredibly stupid for appearing right in front of the enemy, getting sliced in half pronto.

 

[Terminated]

 

'Six more lives.' X thought. She had another option... Calling freaking Zero but never in her life had she depended on someone.

 

[Terminated]

 

"Stupid...Anti-X equipment!" X cursed, getting tossed towards the wall. "Stupid me and flunky teleporter!"

 

[Terminated]

 

"!" As soon as she appeared with her fourth life, Sigma grabbed her by the head and her throat.

"Grk..." X struggled, glaring at this glowing fake. He's talking but X was already composing a message.

> **Dear Zero,**
> 
> **You must know that ~~I am getting beaten up by an X killer.~~  there** **is what one calls an anti-X equipment. Please send back-up who is capable of not getting lost and holding a weapon.**
> 
> **I am aware that you are busy killing Sigma (?) so I propose you bring Colonel or Gate over. I trust they are capable of killing ~~this scrap.~~ this enemy. I am sending this message to you because  ~~for reasons~~  you are the only one I can contact.**
> 
> **P.S.**
> 
> **Please talk to Iris about the wedding ~~because this was your idea.~~ because you insist on this arrangement.**
> 
> **Love,**
> 
> **X.**

 

'Sent.' X expected to die after the signature villain laugh (since all Sigma new gens know Sigma is a talkative person) but X didn't expect a quick response.

 

**Zero: I'm coming.**

 

"W-what?" X was also surprised how hard it was trying to speak with a choke hold.

"Zero!" _Sigma_  jeered as Zero came from above, slicing Sigma's arm off and grabbing hold of X.

"Am I late?" Zero looked at X.

"You all right?" X asked in return, pretty sure Iris' absence meant something bad happened to him.

"Don't worry about me." Zero knows X doesn't believe in his BS. X stalked him long enough to know this blonde's sad attempts of hiding his feelings. Zero looked down, "We've got business to take care of here."

"I still can't find Axl." X slowly stood up, but Zero was still holding onto her. Both androids were ignoring the enemy.

"We'll find him." Zero gives a kiss on the forehead. X closed her eyes instinctively, pushing Zero away and getting tossed to the other side. Again.

[Man. It's strange how the blade can be blunt sometimes. Shouldn't _Sigma_ be able to slice his enemies?]

 

"Where did you get the spear?!" X called out, watching Zero skewer the reploid to death. Zero responded, "Layer let me borrow it."

"..." X slowly sat up, staring at Zero's fight. 'He makes it look so easy...'

 

**Zero: Where can I get my own anti-X equipment?**

**X: Why? I already have four lives left. It's going to go obsolete soon.**

**Zero: You...**

**X: I'm going to search for Axl.**

**Zero: There's another area passed the throne room.**

**X: I owe you one.**

**Zero: Heh.**

 

'I don't like his laugh.' X thought, standing up to dash passed the fight.

 

**Zero: We're technically done after this.**

**X: You genocidal maniac!**

**Zero: So says the one who killed everything in this joint.**

**X: Pft.**

Zero somersaults and spun to continuously scrap off the chunks of metal off the reploid.

**Zero: About the wedding**

**Zero: Iris and I already talked and-**

Zero lets some blood splash on him as he managed to start puncturing the reploid's armor.

**Zero: She's fine... I assume? Judging her demeanor? I haven't told anyone else.**

**Zero: Everyone expects us to marry...**

**Zero: Not like I mind.**

**Zero: X?**

Zero managed to kill the reploid, looking around and wondering why X's signature vanished.

**Zero: X?!**

Zero felt someone appear above him.

 

"Hello Zero."

 

" **Lumine**." Zero slowly looked at the throne, staring at the floating androgynous reploid.

"Fancy seeing you here." Lumine smiled, watching the android shift his weapon into a Z-saber.

Zero pointed his weapon at the enemy, annoyed. "Where did you hide X?"


	12. The World Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life wasn't an issue...
> 
> It was time  
> It was memory.  
> It was you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Happy Yayaya~ Not that happy now that I think about it.

 

> If I had never met you...

 

Stumbling in a pool of red, losing a life somewhere along the path

    

> Maybe you would have been happier.

  

The sapphire reploid looks up, emerald eyes shining bright at the sight.

 

> If I had just let you go...

 

At the end of the road, someone is waving at her.

  

> Maybe you wouldn't be here.

 

The new gen calls out to her, but tears begin falling down the blue hunter's eyes.

  

> If I had only been contented to being your friend...

 

The black reploid hugs her, telling X that everything is okay and they'll get out of this place.

  

> _**Maybe you wouldn't have died.** _

  

* * *

 

' ** _Not yet. Not yet._** '

 

"?" Zero frowned. 'X?'

"Why are you asking about X?" The New Generation reploid wondered, walking towards the agitated swordsman.

"She's my partner." Zero answered, wondering how he'll murder this prick. He knows this reploid is the director of the Jakob Project _since_ _humans wanted to live in the moon_ as well as the fact Lumine's RP are beyond any he's seen in his area. 'I can't take him lightly.'

"I'm a female." Lumine greeted and Zero calls Bullshit. He's read the reploid's background. This reploid is definitely a male.

"I want to know you more, Zero." Lumine said, caramel orange eyes staring at uninterested sapphire.

 

"Check the net. Now where is X?" Zero inquired again, checking his radar. **Nothing.** That can't be right. **X is alive.** He knows X is alive ~~because he will be the one to end her~~. It must be a malfunction, but nothing is wrong with him. _X is here but where?_ The problem must be... Zero narrowed his eyes, irked. "An altered dimensional area?"

"You can say that... Humans call it Paradise." Lumine was trying to impress him by changing the background to a greenery of some sorts. Flowers and the birds, the pillars had some vines wrapped around it and the sky gained a platinum yellow hue.

'Paradise.' Zero knew Humanity was fascinated with this perfect concept, but he couldn't comprehend the idea until he met X. The road to X's Utopia is paved with blood and tears. Zero may not agree to the idea, but if he can keep X safe and happy in his arms then Zero would gladly dye the world red and shape it to X's liking. 'It'll take a year at most, but he'll need to be creative.'

"How about we have a lovely chat while X and Axl talk things out?" Lumine offered, concerned. "I'm sure you're tired from everything. You don't have to strain yourself."

"I'm fine." Zero replied and then his Z-saber deactivated on its own. 'This is bad. How do I get out of this mess? In fact, how did I enter this place to begin with... One wrong move and Lumine erases my data.'

 

"Don't you want to know where Axl is?" Lumine offered.

"Sorry." Zero refused, finding the idea hilarious. "But I'm ordered to terminate all reploids with the Maverick Virus."

"Oh?" Lumine sounded a bit surprised,  disappointed and relieved. "Of course. Of course. Duty over love. I admire your tenacity."

'I doubt I can kill him with my bare hands in his own world. That would be retarded of him...' Zero stared at his Z-saber, peeved. 'There's also the issue whether or not killing this defect will influence those within _Paradise_. Will X be all right or will Lumine erase her memory before death? Axl? He's definitely gone given the response.'

 

'But I'm not a Maverick. I'm just like you." Lumine's eyes are glowing a particular tint. It reminds Zero of those females stalking him.

"How so?" Zero wondered. He might as well wait for X or assess the threat. Lumine might be like Sigma, having multiple forms and a spare life.

     

> "Y-you..." The tall reploid croaked, struggling to stand as the crimson hunter walked closer to end his measly life. "You will... Never h... Have X...."
> 
> "Unfortunate how X  **is** mine now." Yet Zero hated how correct Sigma was. It's obvious how X still despise him, but studies show attraction is almost always possible. X will like him soon enough.  _They have synergy and a history together._  'If that doesn't work then I'll make sure I'm the only viable candidate.'
> 
> "The hu... Humans will..."
> 
> "Then they'll die too." Zero stopped at his tracks, staring down at Sigma.
> 
> "..." Sigma's jaw twitch. He laughed with only one eye functioning, realizing his folly. "T-the d-do-doctor was r-r-right a-a-al-ll a-along."
> 
> "You're wasting my time." Zero wondered why he even thought of sparing this fool. _Zero doesn't like sharing what now belongs to him._
> 
> "S-soon..." Sigma began cackling, voice glitching so terribly that Zero aimed to destroy the voice box before stabbing the head.
> 
> [Recovery was not needed here]

 

Too many outcomes, not enough data to formulate an ideal conclusion.' Zero observed Lumine's actions. His sensors alerted him of incoming targets. 'More New gens?'

"I'll tell you when you're more... _accommodated_." Lumine might think he sounds seductive but all Zero hears is a sly fox. Not cute nor beautiful, but wise nevertheless. Lumine is nothing but an enemy. Besides, Lumine is definitely an obsessive stalker. Zero is not falling for those type of reploids.

"Hmph." Zero readies his blade. 'You better hurry up X!' 

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry." X clings to the male, tears falling down while she struggles to come into terms.

  

"What are you talking about?" Axl asked and X gripped the reploid's thrusters, burying her face on his shoulder.

"It's my fault..." X murmured. Axl pet his friend's head, humming. 'This isn't him but...'

"And you're here now." Axl reassured, rubbing X's back. "To save me."

 

*Stab.

 

"!!!" X coughed out blood, still hugging her friend as a saber pierced straight to her core.

"Hey X. I'm not angry at you." Axl continued soothing her, closing his eyes even when X stared at him for an explanation. Even if she knew she'd be betrayed, X keeps hoping that maybe...

    

> _Maybe Axl is still in there._

 

"I'm just... Disappointed." Axl let's go and X fell to her knees, immediately getting stabbed by the spikes underneath.

"I know what you did. I'm not dumb." The new gen raised her face, tearing her right cheek while giving that warm smile. "How could you do that to me?"

"I-I w-wanted..." X struggled to speak but screamed in pain when Axl tore her arm off.

 

[Blood splattered the garden. The spikes were sharp enough to cut passed her torso, leg and shoulder.]

 

"You left me X. You left me with Lumine! A week of torture and and... Then you came hoping I'm the same?!" Axl hissed at the fallen reploid. X struggled to stand but Axl kicked her head, asking. "You even brought Zero here? Why?! To let him see me? To humiliate me?!"

"I only wanted you to be happy!" X confessed, coughing blood and the voice finally stopped.

"Happy?" Axl sounded confused.

"..." X heaved, struggling to keep herself alive.

 

"If I hadn't met you..."

 

[More stalagmites appeared from nowhere and a leg comes off.]

 

" **maybe I'd be happier.** "

 

[Terminated]

 

* * *

 

"Tsk." Zero sliced through the binds. Aside from the fact the smug director is sitting on the throne to watch him struggle against a hundred mindless drones, Zero has to avoid the plant life from ensnaring him. Even if he's standing on cement, it only looks like cement but the vines at any moment will emerge to grab his legs. 'I can't win in this!'

"?!" Zero instinctively kicked a dead corpse hand that grabbed his leg, shifting his left hand into a buster to shoot the incoming new gen that's in the form of Sigma. 'When will this end?'

"It will never end Zero~" Lumine sang and Zero (again) shot at Lumine's direction, only for it to vanish before impact.

"What do you want exactly?" Zero could use his other form, but that still wouldn't help him.

 

" **I want you.** "

 

"What?" Zero beheaded a reploid with the appearance of Colonel, disturbed at the fact. He could gag, but Lumine might enjoy that expression. No. The best expression he could give is nothing. Indifference is closest to nothing. 'Why do I attract weird reploids? Not like Iris and Layer are weird... Or X....'

"Zero!" [A familiar voice?]

"Iris?" [Zero couldn't believe he fell for it when he saw a New Gen mimicking Iris.] He was too late to parry the blade, dashing back and holding his chest and cursing his stupidity. 'You piece of-?! Nothing is real here Zero! Get a grip!'

 

"Look behind you."

 

"?" Zero actually did, avoiding the Layer- Zero asked Lumine, also noticing Ferham. "Really?!"

"You seem to have a soft spot for women." Lumine smiled sweetly and Zero, with his injury, called out. "Then I'm sorry to disappoint you then."

'Okay Zero. They aren't the same reploids. Don't pity them.' Zero only wished the reploids would shut up because his database recalls the New Generation having the memories of each DNA. 'Double gears. I might not make it.'

 

* * *

 

**Axl hates me. He hates me. ~~That can't be right.~~ Is it really my fault? It is, isn't it?**

 

The blue android stumbled in the bloody pool with a couple of blue lilies floating on lily pads.

 

**No. It's not real even if it is? Axl is gone. You know he's gone. ~~Get over it. Didn't Axl tell you if Lumine catches him it's all over?~~  It could still be him though. ~~Wrong. Don't be ridiculous. Who is talking in my head?~~**

 

"Sorry..." X gripped her hands into fists, tears falling down her eyes.

 

**And you killed him. How could you do that to your best friend?**

 

"..." She looked down at the floating corpse, chuckling at her incompetence. The voice is right. Axl is gone. "I'm the worst BFF..."

 

**What now? What will you do now that you-?**

 

"Shut up, Lumine." X placed her buster on her head. "I am not your puppet!"

 

*Bang!

 

[Terminated]

 

**HAHAHA! Do you honestly think you can get away that easily?**

 

"What a nuisance." X muttered, coming back in her fourth life. The entire pool of blood have hands reaching towards her, dragging her down but X seen worst scrap throughout the years. However, a world with this nutcase as the ruler? 'No thank you.'

 

**What now, Rockman X?**

 

"I really wish I was a male right now. You'd like me as a guy..." X joked, closing her eyes and letting the hands drag her to the abyss.

 

**Pathetic.**

 

* * *

 

"So about your soft spot with women..." Lumine watched Zero struggle against the binds.

"Fuck off." Zero didn't think he'd still have lingering feelings for Iris. Sure. He murdered Layer but not Iris. There was something about her that made Zero feel happy. 'If my creator could see me now, he'd scrap me.'

"You know what happens next, do you?" Lumine loomed over him.

"No!" Zero, strapped onto a convenient platform and held by vines and reploid parts, didn't bother thinking what his obsessive stalker would do once Lumine catches him. 'I don't want to know.'

"..." Lumine smiled and it wasn't cute. It looked predatory. Zero struggled harder, annoyed how he's falling for the illusion.

 

"I hope I'm your first." Lumine purred, placing his finger on Zero's green chest orb before trailing down to his abdomen.

"What?" Zero hoped he misheard because having sex with anyone ~~but X~~ wasn't part of his agenda.

"Oh~ We'll do more than just that." Lumine can also read his thoughts, climbing up the table to smile down at him. "We have all the time in the world, after all. Who would bother saving you here?"

"Can you terminate me instead?" Zero is not going to have this manipulative prick have his way with him. 'It's decided. Axl is definitely gone. No way of salvaging him.'

 

"I don't want to..." Lumine started unbuckling and unlatching the crimson armor, cracking the armor when he couldn't do it seductively. Zero struggled harder, glaring at the intruder.

"Where's X?" Zero demanded, secretly hoping he didn't screw himself in vain. If he hadn't delayed and got his heap together, Zero could have gotten out of this realm and back to Earth.

"She killed herself. She doesn't deserve to live in the new world..." Lumine placed a hand on the other's bare chest. "You'll learn to love me soon enough."

"No thank you." Zero scoffed and Lumine laughed.

"My perfect killing machine.." Lumine cooed, finally stripping Zero off his armor. The only thing left is his bodysuit but that can be torn easily in the New gen's opinion.

  

"Soon enough, you'll see my world as your own paradise..." Lumine whispered, kissing his neck.

"N-no..." Zero struggled to even create a defiant voice, looking up at the false blue sky.

"You want this, don't you?" Lumine teased.

" ~~Yes. yes. Just do it already!~~ " Zero refuses to say whatever Lumine wants him to say. 'Lumine is a guy. Lumine is gay for him and is forcing him to obey. NO. ~~I WILL NOT!~~ '

 

' **Give in...** '

 

* * *

 

'Wonder how Zero's doing?' X thought as she reached the bottom of the ocean(?) water mass.

 

_Deeper down to nowhere..._

 

'One last extra life huh?' X closed her eyes, closing all valves and openings with her available nanites. 'Dr. Light will kill me... Not unless Zero kills me first.'

 

[SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED]

 

'I'm pathetic... Getting trapped in this space without any back-up plan except suicide.' X chuckled, already losing most of her limbs from the dark tendrils at the center. 'The core being at the center of the abyss? I hope Axl is right or Zero will kill me.'

 

[10]

 

'I should warn Zero at least.' X can't even see anything anymore. 'Why do these tendrils act like tentacles anyways?'

 

[8]

 

' **How are you Z?** ' X messaged, mostly just a torso and a nearly torn head before the tendrils left her alone. 'Fun.'

 

[6]

 

**Zero: I am going to fuck you in eleven different positions when we get home."**

 

' **Wow what? Forget it. I don't want to talk about that.**' X just keeps falling, pretty confident she'll shake Lumine with this blast. 'But not enough to kill. Zero should be the one doing this but~'

 

**Zero: Axl?**

 

**You're supposed to be dead!**

 

' **Sorry Z. You're right. Axl is dead. Someone should give me the worst BFF badge of the century.** '  X checked the timer. 'Four more seconds.'

 

**Zero: You have one last body, don't you?**

 

[1]

 

**X: Yep. Self-detonation will activa**

 

[TERMINATED]

 

* * *

 

[ONLINE] 

 

"Hey! We both died~" X cheered as both her and Zero beamed back at the palace to see Lumine in some amazing armor. Zero didn't respond, checking his body hurriedly.

"Oh. So you defeated his first...form?" X looked towards Zero, tilting her head. "I didn't know Lumine changed gender. You know why?"

"Come closer. I'll tell you why." Zero whispered, regaining composure after something?

"Okay-?" X did as she was told, only for Zero to hold her waist and bend down.

" **You!** " Lumine is pissed and Zero doesn't give a damn.

 

"Z-?" Instinctively grabbing Zero's head in case Zero drops her, X didn't think Zero would kiss her in a middle of battle.

> Reestablishing their connection, having X back in his network is heaven. The kiss only lasted for two seconds before Zero needed to jump away from the moving gundam.

"I'm energized." Zero removes his hold on X's waist. _He should learn to multitask._  X blushed, confused and unsure what to say.

"Y-you are weird!" X summoned her Hermes armor.

"You have no idea what I've gone through." Zero warned, changing to his black armor.

"I watched a copy of my BFF kill me!" X shot at the flying menace. Zero rushed over and attempted to cut the wings apart.

"I got mauled by female copies of Iris, humiliated, strapped on a rock and raped by Lumine!" Zero managed to destroy one wing, but how is Lumine still moving?

 

"Well-OH." X didn't think they spent that long in the weird fantasy world. Dodging the lasers together with Zero, X shouted. "But that doesn't mean you get to have sex with me!"

"It makes perfect sense we have sex after this!" Zero argued as he and X avoided the weird remote-controlled frequency waves.

"No! No it does not!" X charged her gun, waiting for the barrier to go down before shooting at the best-friend killer. Wanting to change the topic quickly _or else Zero will find some BS reason which sounds legitimate_ , X asked. "And how is Lumine controlling the energy that way? It shouldn't be that stable!"

"Don't change the topic!" [Zero knows what X is planning.]

"I am not!" X said lamely, dashing and jumping to follow the pattern. Zero pinches X's cheek and X pushes Zero to get injured by the fire.

"Grk." Zero winced at the damage.

"Mu~!" X stuck her tongue out and Zero kissed her in return. X blushed, pushing Zero farther. "Jerk!"

 

" **Stop flirting!** " Lumine is super pissed now. These two are still flirting when they're in a life-or-death situation. ' **Unforgivable.** '

 

...

 

"???" Both reploids stared at Lumine as she curled up at the middle and letting out a number of data glitches around her.

 

" **Paradise lost!** " Lumine vanished after the battle scream.

 

"The skies turned dark." X commented and Zero nodded, not before turning around and slicing the 'cloaked' reploid. "Yeah."

"I feel like we're bullying her." X and Zero took turns hitting Lumine. In yet, the entire area seems to turn darker...?

" **Him**." Zero corrected again and X rolled her eyes.

"Let's end this." X lost all motivation in this mission. Changing in her ultimate armor, X begins charging a Nova strike. 'Just another killing mission..'

 

"Agreed." Zero suggested. "Combo attack?"

"That will be overkill." X looked at Zero _also charging in a black armor._ Zero said in a husky voice. "It could be  awesome."

"Pft." X laughed, smiling. "Okay. I needed to test something anyways. Install this."

"No prob." Zero installed, all the while the area around them turns darker and darker. Zero raised an eyebrow. "Double attack? Really?"

"I get inspired with games." X said wistfully. "I think we garnered enough attack points-"

"X. Stop. We aren't in a game." Zero sighed, but he didn't sound serious. X's smile widened, "But you like hearing my voice."

 

" **Can you two stop flirting and die already?** " Lumine shouldn't have spoken, having both hunters focus their attention towards her.

 

"Let's go." Zero dashed forward and X followed suit.

 

[ACTIVATE]

 

Activating the program, time went slower or did they go faster? Zero didn't care as he and X spammed their attacks.

"You should've called it Spam Kill instead of Extra Finish." Zero kept cutting with his charged up beam saber, turning lazy and started letting out sonic booms alternately. Fun how X's charged shots go passed him instead of hitting him.

" **SPK** doesn't sound as unique as  **EXF**." X replied back, still shooting golden lasers. "Oh load. I think I should've shortened the time stop."

"No. No. It's fine." Zero already cut all of the wings apart, watching X's charged shots destroy the reploid limb by limb.

 

"..." Zero isn't even attacking anymore, staring at X. "X?"

"I can't stop shooting until it's over!" X complained and Zero looked back at Lumine.

"Huh." Zero walked towards X, resting his arm on X's shoulder. He could almost imagine X glaring at him. Zero remarked, yawning. "We could use the time stop for other things..."

"We are not escaping paperwork." X said firmly and Zero sighed, resting his head on X's head.

 

"That's not what I meant." Zero checked the gauge. "Few more seconds."

"It feels like forever." X is exhausting herself. Zero wiped X's sweat with his hand, licking it.

"You need to refill your Na." Zero felt X twitch.

 

[COOLDOWN: 00:00:59:59:51]

 

"It has a cooldown?" Zero looked at X holding him for support.

"Prototype. Shut up." X is shaking from fatigue. Of course X would exhaust her body as soon as she enter it.

"I think we overkilled him." Zero looked at the heap of convoluted scrap.

"Her. (Zero made a displeased sound.) I'm shutting down now." X warned and laid limp in her partner's arms.

"Go ahead, wet noodle." Zero looked towards the destroyed heap and deactivated New Gens lurking behind the pillars.

"Stop making me laugh." X puffed her cheek and Zero kissed her crimson gem.

 

"Love you." Zero held her close.

"Don't fuck me." X whispered, shutting down before she could hear Zero's response.

**Author's Note:**

> While you wait. You can read this. :)
> 
> [ **Game of Charades** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658549)


End file.
